§ O Templo das Estrelas §
by Morgana Black
Summary: Continuação da Fic O País das Fadas
1. Trailer

**Resumo: **Quando as trevas voltavam a reinar sobre o mundo bruxo, as forças do destino entraram em ação e fizeram com que o Eleito chegasse à Mítica Ilha de Avalon, sendo marcado para sempre como o campeão dos Mistérios Antigos.

Quase um ano após a queda da Ordem das Trevas, quando finalmente o mundo bruxo começa a entrar nos eixos, um novo mal, ainda mais sutil, começa a rondar a vida do nosso herói e também a ameaçar a segurança e tranqüilidade de Avalon.

Avalon entregara uma de suas famosas Insígnias para o Eleito, agora é chegado o momento deste poder ser usado para proteger o último recanto da Deusa.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TRAILER**

**Morrigan, filha e Sacerdotisa da Ilha Sagrada, fala...**

**Desde que saí da Ilha Sagrada de Avalon, muitas coisas aconteceram.**

Anos e anos se passaram, tantas coisas aconteceram; mas, finalmente, o momento do duelo final chegara. O momento em que a profecia se cumpriria.

Assim como Harry pressentira esse momento, o Lorde Negro também o pressentira. Os dois bruxos se encaravam firmemente, raiva e desprezo estampados nos olhos verdes e vermelhos. Não havia nada e nem ninguém entre eles. Ninguém que pudesse salvar Harry e nem Horcrux para garantir a vida eterna de Voldemort. (...)

Dizem que o princípio e o fim das coisas estão no mesmo lugar.

E aquela história teria fim, no mesmo lugar onde começara: Godric's Hollow!

"... _E um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro porquanto nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."_

**Coisas que nos fizeram chorar.**

Das altas vidraças do aposento, uma fraca nesga de luz penetrava e dançava no ar, até finalmente iluminar o rosto sombrio da jovem que estava ajoelhada no chão de pedras frias. Havia uma bacia de prata à sua frente e ela encarava as águas mansas que estavam na bacia, totalmente compenetrada.

(...) Aos poucos, a superfície da bacia de prata começou a transformar-se: um homem de cabelos negros e desalinhados sentado num canto escuro e úmido surgiu no reflexo cristalino das águas. Ele parecia infeliz e miserável, mas tentava ocultar isso de todos os modos possíveis. Ela não sabia ao certo que lugar era aquele, mas conhecia o homem profundamente, mesmo que não fosse capaz de reconhecer as suas feições.

(...) E uma lágrima indesejada desprendeu-se de seus olhos e agitou a superfície do espelho d'água, fazendo com que a imagem desaparecesse...

**E coisas que nos fizeram sorrir.**

A locomotiva vermelha surgiu de uma curva, soltando fumaças brancas e repolhudas. No mesmo ritmo uniforme, deslizava sobre os trilhos, até desacelerar e estacionar na plataforma 9 ¾ da estação de King's Cross. Várias portas se abriram e estudantes ansiosos saíram dos seus compartimentos, inclusive uma jovem garota ruiva, acompanhada por outra garota, esta loira e de protuberantes olhos azuis e sonhadores.

-Gina! – a garota ruiva apurou os ouvidos e virando-se, conseguiu distinguir a figura de seus pais, acenando para ela. Logo a caçula Weasley estava sendo abraçada efusivamente por sua mãe e recebendo sorrisos orgulhosos de seu pai. – Oh, querida que saudades!

A saudade era o que mais incomodava Gina naquele momento. Mas o estado saudoso que estava dos pais fora rapidamente sanado. Uma pontinha de frustração começava a tomar conta dela, quando algo fez com que ela se desvencilhasse dos braços da mãe, ansiedade tomando conta de seu espírito.

-Harry! – A garota murmurou, um sorriso radiante se formando em seus lábios. Saiu correndo pelo meio da multidão que apinhava a estação, até encontrar o rapaz encostado numa das pilastras, o corpo semi-obscurecido pelas sombras projetadas ali.

-Você não achou que eu fosse perder essa, não é? – O olhar dele, apesar de estar um pouco mais sério, era o mesmo olhar límpido de sempre. – Parabéns pela sua formatura!

**Após a queda do Lorde Negro, **

**buscamos reconstruir as nossas vidas da melhor forma.**

Na penumbra, onde apenas um fraco raio de luar era capaz de penetrar no quarto, o homem permanecia acordado no meio da madrugada, apenas observando, maravilhado, a jovem que dormia despreocupadamente ao seu lado. Depois de tanta dor, de tanto sofrimento, era incrível o modo como as coisas finalmente começaram a caminhar em sua vida.

Medo? Sim, aquela situação lhe deu medo, um verdadeiro pavor. Mas foi só por um breve período. Só até ver o ventre de sua companheira crescer, só até ver a nova vida que ali se desenvolvia.

Ah, como ele a amava.

Só de imaginar que, em breve, teria o peso morno de um bebê em seus braços lhe enchia o coração de ternura.

Aquele seria o fruto do amor mais improvável que poderia existir...

**Mas, uma das verdades que aprendi, **

**é que sempre existiu o equilíbrio.**

-Nunca, nunca te esqueças quem tu és! – Dagda parecia muito sério, ao falar isso para Morrigan. – Uma vez que foste marcada pelas mãos da Deusa, tu sempre será a Sua Sacerdotisa.

Morrigan assentiu, um sorriso fraco nos lábios, e caminhou em direção ao lago. Retirou os sapatos, colocou os pés na água fria e respirando fundo, elevou as mãos ao rosto. Deixou os pensamentos fluírem livremente, como o fluxo inexorável de uma queda d'água que não pode ser contido. Aos poucos, sua mente foi ficando vazia de qualquer pensamento e ela só era capaz de sentir a brisa do lago acariciando o seu rosto. A sua respiração foi acalmando e quando sentiu que estava em sintonia com o poder que havia dentro de si, fez o chamado silencioso.

De longe, Severus observava com espanto o modo como a jovem se transformara. Como agora ela parecia alta e poderosa, distante como uma divindade.

Depois de alguns momentos, surgiu do meio das brumas, uma barca revestida num dos extremos de preto e prateado e que deslizava pela superfície das águas escuras do lago. A Sacerdotisa pareceu despertar de seu transe, olhou para trás e vendo o sorriso encorajador de Dagda, relaxou a sua postura.

Ela ainda era uma Sacerdotisa da Ilha Sagrada...

**Para que o bem possa reinar, o mal deve existir;**

Hermione tremia, quando apontou a fotografia estática que estava sobre a mesa do escritório. A visão era medonha, surreal... era impressionante o modo como as pessoas podiam ser perversas.

-Eu encontrei isso nos arquivos do St. Mungus. – Depois de um tempo, ela conseguiu explicar para os amigos. – Engraçado que não é o primeiro assassinato misterioso que aparece por aqui nos últimos meses, mas parece que ninguém deu importância a isso. Como se, após a queda de Voldemort, não fosse mais existir maldade.

**Assim como tem de existir a noite sombria, **

**para que com o amanhecer, as trevas dêem lugar à luz.**

-Temos preparado a garota para profetisa desde que Eriu morreu. – A Grã-Sacerdotisa explicou. – Essa é uma tarefa árdua, ser entregue à doce loucura divina, sem saber se o que se vê é verídico ou apenas uma ilusão criada por uma mente hiperativa.

Morrigan escutava com atenção, o rosto sisudo totalmente inexpressivo.

-Mas o que a noviça viu nas águas do Poço Sagrado foi de uma força impressionante. Passamos dois dias tentando trazê-la de volta à Luz, sem que ela esboçasse reação. – A Senhora de Avalon umedeceu os lábios finos e continuou falando. – Em breve, os véus que protegem Avalon do mundo real estarão vulneráveis e poderão fazer com que a entrada para a Ilha Sagrada seja mais fácil de ser conquistada. Mas não é isso o que me preocupa. O que me preocupa é o que possa acontecer se esse fato for de conhecimento de pessoas maldosas.

**Portanto, o caminho que leva às Trevas, **

**pode ser o mesmo caminho que leva à Luz.**

E então, a jovem noviça parecia ter sido tomada pela irresistível força que rege o universo, pelos desígnios da Grande-Mãe que desde a criação deste mundo detém a sabedoria de todas as coisas. Da boca dela começaram a aflorar palavras proferidas cheias de posse, como se fosse ela a prever aquelas coisas:

-Em meio às estrelas, encontra-se a estrada que pode levar ao caminho perfeito dos deuses ou à perdição de seus pecados...

**Só depende do desejo do seu coração...**

-Eu sinto repulsa por você, mais do que isso até! – Tremia de alto a baixo, mas não era apenas de nervoso, mas por uma mescla de ódio, raiva e asco. Apontou um dedo ameaçador em direção da outra pessoa, o olhar dardejando indignação perigosamente. – Um ser mesquinho, arrogante...

-E você vai fazer o que contra mim? – interrompeu com desdém, um sorriso perverso lhe distorcendo as feições. – Me matar? Isso não seria muito nobre, vindo de uma pessoa como você, que sempre abominara essas coisas!

Mas o sorriso perverso em seu rosto foi logo apagado quando sentiu as faces se aquecerem, quando um tapa ali foi desferido. A dor física parecia não lhe incomodar, mas a expressão debochada ficou ainda mais evidente, quando tocou o rosto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Maldito seja!

"**O TEMPLO DAS ESTRELAS"**

-Então você acha que de alguma forma os assassinatos tenham a ver com a tal premonição? – Harry indagou.

-Nós não temos como ter certeza. – A Sacerdotisa suspirou e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos. – Mas o modo como tudo aconteceu, os símbolos, as datas... tudo me faz crer que ambos os fatos estejam relacionados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A:** Sim, senhoras e senhores, Morgana Black finalmente voltou ao mundinho de Avalon...D  
Apesar de estar bem animada com esse projeto novo, confesso que ainda estou insegura. É bem mais assustador continuar uma história do que começar uma nova, onde ainda não se tem expectativa..._

_De qualquer modo, fico MUITO feliz em saber que vcs, leitores, me cobraram tanto por essa história, sempre me animando. É super gratificante saber que meses depois de ter concluído "O país das fadas" eu ainda receba comentários de lá e que só o resumo dessa fic tenha recebido comentários. (é quase apavorante...rs) D_

_Enfim, vamos ver no que vai dar, né?_

_Obrigada a todos e nos vemos no prólogo!_

_See ya!_


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

"_**Visualize seu sonho**_

_**Grave-o no tempo presente**_

_**Coloque-o dentro de uma forma permanente**_

_**Se você persistir em seus esforços**_

_**Você pode conseguir o controle do sonho"**_

_**(Silent Lucidity - Queensryche)**_

_Morrigan fala..._

_Aconteceu numa noite quente e abafada de verão. Como sempre ocorre nessa época, eu sentia sérias dificuldades em adormecer. O calor parecia penetrar em meu corpo com uma impetuosidade assustadora, enquanto eu me remexia insone em meio aos lençóis._

_Tentava a todo custo conciliar o sono, sentia-me fatigada física e emocionalmente, mas parecia uma tarefa cada vez mais difícil. Desisti de insistir e apenas deixei minha mente vaguear livremente por entre meus pensamentos e, quem sabe assim, eu fosse capaz de me acalmar. Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me nas antigas lições que eu aprendera quando era apenas uma noviça na Casa das Moças e sonhava com o dia em que teria minha fronte marcada pelo beijo frio de Cerridwen, tornando-me a Sua Sacerdotisa._

_Sentia falta daquela época, das experiências vividas, dos conhecimentos adquiridos. Mas era apenas um sentimento bom de algo que deixara para trás, de uma etapa que havia sido ultrapassada em minha vida._

_Uma a uma, imagens de minha antiga vida foram surgindo em minha mente. No fundo, uma ponta de expectativa começou a iluminar o meu ser, tinha esperanças de rever Eriu. Sentia tanta falta de minha irmã, desejava tanto vê-la, abraçá-la e dizer o quanto a sua ausência era dolorida. Mas em nenhum momento fui capaz de vê-la nas imagens que atravessavam minha mente._

_Mas o curioso era que não se tratava de lembranças ou memórias de coisas passadas. Eram apenas imagens dos ritos de Avalon, das belas paisagens de minha terra natal. Via os druidas e minhas irmãs Sacerdotisas em seus afazeres diários, parecendo livres e intocáveis das máculas do mundo onde hoje vivo. E então comecei a ter certeza de que não eram apenas imagens criadas pela minha mente saudosa, mas uma Visão enviada pelos deuses._

_Gradativamente, fui perdendo a sensibilidade do meu corpo. Sentia os meus membros relaxando aos poucos, cedendo ao poder irresistível daquelas sensações únicas. Entreguei-me de vez, eu que achava que nunca mais seria capaz de ter a Visão, que não acreditava ser digna de tal dom. Mas a Deusa não é somente a Justiceira, mas é também Mãe, e sei que ela voltaria a me acolher em seu seio, dando-me novamente a dádiva de prosseguir com meu trabalho no mundo exterior._

_Deixei todo e qualquer tipo de pensamento que pudesse me desconcentrar de lado, apenas permitindo que aquele poder me guiasse. _

_O meu espírito incorpóreo deslizava suavemente pela extensa trilha em espiral que levava ao Tor. Era a noite de Midsummer, o solstício de verão. A lua cheia brilhava envolvente sobre a ilha Sagrada, lançando raios luminosos sobre as trilhas e bosques como prata liquefeita. Ansiedade tomou conta de mim, estava de volta ao meu lar, mesmo que fosse apenas em espírito._

_Ao longo da trilha, algumas Sacerdotisas desciam o caminho, altas e solenes, provavelmente teriam terminado de celebrar os ritos daquele sabbat. Mas o meu destino, para o meu pesar, não era as pedras circulares do Tor. Ah, como gostaria de poder sentir o poder ancestral daquele marco outra vez. Às vezes me pergunto se algum dia retornarei à Avalon. Mas isso... isso é um outro assunto, um assunto que devo deixar de lado por um tempo. Novamente afastei os pensamentos de minha mente. Não sabia quando voltaria a ter uma Visão tão forte e intensa quanto aquela, tinha que aproveitar e usufruir ao máximo aquele momento._

_No momento seguinte eu prosseguia em minha "excursão" e cheguei a um dos locais que eu costumava temer enquanto criança: o poço sagrado. Eriu sorriu com indulgência, quando eu lhe disse isso pela primeira vez. Não sei ao certo, talvez fosse o mistério que rondava aquelas águas o que tanto me apavorava e fascinava. E agora eu estava ali novamente, serena e resignada, apenas desejando saber o que Cerridwen queria de mim._

_Finalmente pude ver um rosto que me era familiar. Coroada como a Senhora de Avalon, Andrasta caminhava com o seu modo seguro, o queixo erguido numa posição orgulhosa que lhe dava uma aparência austera. Ela nunca me parecera tão velha como naquela noite. Talvez eu tenha estranhado vê-la daquela forma por ter visto Eriu desempenhar aquele mesmo cargo por mais da metade de minha vida. Entretanto, sei que Andrasta era uma das poucas que possuía poder e força suficientes para governar Avalon._

_Atrás dela, guiada por Danna e mais outra Sacerdotisa que não fui capaz de reconhecer as feições, vinha uma jovem, que não pude precisar a idade. Mas tenho certeza de que não possuía mais do que doze anos. Caminhava insegura, o olhar assustadiço ao encarar as Sacerdotisas mais velhas. Não a culpo por isso, não tenho esse poder. Provavelmente se tratava de uma das noviças da Casa das Moças, que serviria de oráculo dos deuses naquela noite._

_Aproximei-me do Poço, observando suas águas límpidas e imóveis. Vi que adiante uma leve fumaça azulada subia em espiral no ar, produzida pelo incenso de alguma erva sagrada que era queimada, certamente para abrir as portas à visão da noviça._

_Como se eu fosse feita de ar, a jovem atravessou o meu corpo e também se aproximou do Poço, apoiando as suas mãos pequenas e bem feitas em sua borda. Por um momento achei que ela tivesse notado a minha presença de alguma forma, talvez ela fosse sensível demais para isso; mas foi apenas uma impressão minha. Logo ela voltava a encarar as águas mágicas e límpidas, lado a lado com o meu espírito._

_-Olhe para a água fixamente e diga-me o que vês! – Espantei-me ao notar o quanto a voz de Andrasta soara cansada, nem parecia a mesma mulher de maneiras ríspidas que eu conhecera. _

_A noviça aquiescera ante a ordem da Senhora. Enquanto ela observava fixamente as águas do Poço, imitei o seu gesto, mas fui incapaz de enxergar algo além do reflexo distorcido da lua cheia. _

_E então, a jovem noviça parecia ter sido tomada pela irresistível força que rege o universo, pelos desígnios da Grande-Mãe que desde a criação deste mundo detém a sabedoria de todas as coisas. Da boca dela começaram a aflorar palavras proferidas cheias de posse, como se fosse ela a prever aquelas coisas:_

_-Em meio às estrelas, encontra-se a estrada que pode levar ao caminho perfeito dos deuses ou à perdição de seus pecados... _

_As outras Sacerdotisas trocaram um olhar rápido e incerto que não durou mais do que alguns poucos segundos, temendo uma represália de sua Senhora. Silêncio. Apenas o ruído suave do vento sobre a relva era ouvido._

_-Criança, seja mais clara. Olhe para a água e apenas diga o que vês! – Novamente Andrasta ordenou._

_E novamente a noviça começou a falar e um calafrio estranho atravessou-me._

_-Já começou... – A jovem sussurrou. – Para cada sinal, uma morte marcará a sua passagem. Dor, medo, desespero... as trevas podem se misturar às brumas que nos protegem... – E agora sua voz parecia levemente apavorada. – Brumas e trevas... escuridão... Oh, Mãe, sinto tanto medo! O que será de nós?_

_E se houve algo mais na profecia da jovem noviça, eu não fui capaz de escutar. No momento seguinte estava em minha cama, suando frio como nunca e enroscada em meus lençóis. Sentia um verdadeiro pavor. O que queria dizer aquela Visão? Não só a minha, mas a que eu presenciara também. Mas estando afastada do poder que foi investido a mim quando entregara minha vida à Cerridwen, me achei incapaz de deduzir. Suspirei resignada, apesar de sentir uma pontinha de frustração. _

_Entretanto, apesar de saber que a possibilidade daquilo ser real era incerta, comecei a ter a certeza de que alguma coisa não estava indo bem..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**n/a: **Bem, esse prólogo tava escrito há mais de dois meses e surgiu num momento de súbita inspiração. E por incrível que paerça eu gosto dele. (é, eu costumo ser bem chata com os meus escritos). Já deu pra notar que o ritmo dessa história vai ser um pouco diferente d'O país das fadas, vou levar mais pro lado do mistério.

(olhos arregalados) Só o preview dessa fic recebeu isso tudo de comentários? Por Merlin, eu não sei se agradeço ou se fico ainda mais ansiosa! Nem achei que tanta gente fosse passar por aqui. Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, votos, emails, pelos desejos de boa sorte! É meio "emo", mas isso significa MUITO para um autor.

Até o primeiro capítulo.

See ya!


	3. Começando a viver

Capítulo 1 – Começando a viver 

"_**O futuro está no ar**_

_**Eu posso senti-lo em todos os lugares**_

_**Soprando com o vento da mudança"**_

_**(Wind of change - Scorpions)**_

Paz - Uma palavra tão simples, pura e direta; mas que continha um significado tão amplo e tão forte. Esse estado de quietude que pairava no ar, como o mais delicioso dos perfumes, o qual, por mais que aspiremos não nos enjoa e nem se torna cansativo. Além da magia em si, que aqueles centenários muros carregavam, havia aquele clima sereno que nos envolve após uma devastadora tormenta.

Gina Weasley sentia isso facilmente enquanto caminhava nos corredores silenciosos de Hogwarts. Era a última manhã que passaria naquele lugar como estudante. Após tanta luta, após tanto sofrimento e pesar, finalmente a guerra passara, deixando suas dores e cicatrizes, mas com a sensação de plenitude e dever cumprido que nem mesmo as palavras seriam capazes de descrever.

A ruiva acordara cedo naquela manhã de verão, desperta pelos primeiros raios de sol que despontara no céu e se insinuara sutilmente para dentro das cortinas do dossel de sua cama. Aproveitara para se despedir sozinha daquele lugar, palco de uma das batalhas mais sangrentas e violentas que a comunidade bruxa já presenciara.

Quase um ano se passara desde a queda do Lorde Negro, mas Gina ainda podia ouvir os sons da batalha final: os feitiços que eram lançados e que ricocheteavam nas paredes e abalavam as estruturas de pedra, o lamento de dor daqueles que foram feridos; as pessoas furiosas e desesperadas que corriam por todos os lados na tentativa de proteger os estudantes e o sussurro da morte que parecia preencher cada espaço vago no ar.

Noite mais sinistra do que aquela Gina poucas vezes vira exceto o momento de terror que passou na Câmara Secreta ou de quando a escola fora invadida por Comensais da Morte e Dumbledore se fora... Entretanto, o que a verdadeiramente aterrorizou naquela noite decisiva não foi o medo de perecer, Gina nunca temera a morte. Mas a perspectiva do que estava prestes a acontecer lhe angustiava o peito: a profecia finalmente se cumpriria!

Desde o momento em que o ataque à escola começou que a jovem Weasley era capaz de sentir todo o seu interior contorcer-se de aflição, sabendo que sua vida estava ligada à de Harry para sempre e que, não importando o que acontecesse, o destino dele também seria o seu.

_As aulas daquele dia haviam acabado de terminar. Solitária, Gina Weasley caminhava apressadamente para a torre onde ficava a sala comunal da Grifinória com a intenção de deixar sua mochila e retornar ao salão principal, onde haveria o tradicional banquete do dia das bruxas. _

_Poderia parecer irracional manter aquela tradição quando lá fora havia uma guerra impiedosa e sangrenta. Entretanto, apesar de se ter passado mais de um ano da morte de Albus Dumbledore - o que para muitos significava que a escola de magia e bruxaria se tornaria um alvo fácil para o Lorde das Trevas - nenhuma investida ameaçara Hogwarts. Ao menos até aquela noite._

_O Lorde Negro prosseguia com suas ofensivas de violência e terror, mas para surpresa de muitos, não fora algo tão intenso quanto se esperava. Os ataques de dementadores, gigantes e lobisomens eram aleatórios por todo o país, e os comensais da morte que estavam em liberdade continuavam torturando, ameaçando e matando a população... mas nada parecia diferente de antes da morte de Dumbledore._

_Era quase certo: Lord Voldemort estava planejando algo e certamente seria grandioso. Mas não havia como se ter certeza absoluta já que o espião infiltrado nos Comensais da Morte, Severus Snape, não só estava sendo procurado pelo Ministério da Magia, como também tivera o seu disfarce revelado. A Ordem da Fênix estava totalmente no escuro, tentando descobrir quase que por intuição o que Voldemort faria a seguir. E com a ausência de Dumbledore, as coisas ficavam ainda piores._

_Pouco antes de chegar ao corredor onde ficava a passagem do quadro da mulher gorda, Gina sentiu uma mão puxá-la pelo braço e arrastá-la até uma sala vazia._

_-Hermione? – Gina espantou-se ao ver a amiga, que parecia mais pálida e com um olhar assombrado. Não se viam há algum tempo, já que após concluírem os estudos em Hogwarts, Harry prosseguira em sua busca pelas horcruxes, tendo Rony e Hermione com ele. – O que aconteceu?O que você tá fazendo aqui? Cadê o Harry?_

_-Calma Gina! – Hermione tentou tranqüilizar a outra garota, mas sua voz parecia levemente trêmula. – O Harry também está aqui em Hogwarts, pediu que eu te chamasse. O resto nós explicamos lá na sala da diretora McGonagall._

_-Mione! – a ruiva parou na frente de Hermione, antes que as duas se encaminhassem para a sala da diretora. – O Harry está bem, não está?_

_-Está sim, Gina! – Hermione abriu um breve sorriso, que por um momento afastou aquela sombra de apreensão não só de seu rosto, como do de Gina também. – Vamos logo!_

_Em poucos minutos as duas estavam defronte as gárgulas que guardavam a escadaria que levava ao escritório da diretoria de Hogwarts, cargo ocupado por Minerva McGonagall._

_-Balaço errante! – Hermione falou a senha, ao que as gárgulas saltaram para o lado, revelando a passagem para o escritório. Apressadamente galgaram as escadas rolantes em espiral e antes mesmo que pudessem abrir a porta, a figura miúda do Professor Flitwick saía de dentro do escritório, parecendo atarantado._

_O escritório, que durante vários anos fora decorado por curiosos e fascinantes objetos de prata, hoje era coberto por livros de aspecto antigo. No entanto, os quadros dos antigos diretores, assim como a espada de Godric Gryffindor e seus magníficos rubis que brilhavam imponentemente quando tocados pelo sol fraco daquele fim-de-tarde, permaneciam intocáveis._

_-Harry! – Gina correu para o rapaz que estava de pé perto da janela da sala circular. Ele parecia muito sério, encarando os terrenos da escola com um olhar determinado e ao mesmo tempo expectante. Parecia que enxergava mais do que se era possível ver, como se uma grande sombra estivesse se aproximando e obscurecendo todo o resto._

_Como se houvesse despertado de um transe, Harry desviou os olhos do horizonte que começava a escurecer e encarou a jovem que olhava ansiosamente para ele. Suavizou um pouco a expressão, mas não sorriu. Beijou-lhe levemente o topo da cabeça, sem dizer palavra alguma, enquanto Gina o abraçava pela cintura._

_Só então Gina notou que havia outras pessoas na sala circular: além da diretora McGonagall, estavam também Hermione e Rony – que estava tão pálido quanto a namorada._

_-Por Merlin, alguém pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo? - Gina inquiriu, colocando as mãos na cintura._

_-Encontraram o Sr. Olivaras na Travessa do Tranco, completamente atordoado. - Finalmente McGonagall falou. - Por sorte Mundungus estava pela região e conseguiu contatar a Ordem imediatamente. Antes de ser levado ao St. Mungus, ele foi trazido até a Sede da Ordem para que pudéssemos tentar obter alguma informação dele._

_Vendo que Gina ia abrir a boca para falar, Hermione explicou:_

_-Ele ficou desaparecido por mais de dois anos, poderia ter alguma informação útil para nós, entende? Sem contar que já havíamos perdido as esperanças de encontrá-lo vivo._

_Gina aquiesceu e continuou prestando atenção._

_-O homem não estava em condições de dizer o que fosse. Então, Snape - e nesse momento uma expressão curiosa se instalou no rosto de Harry quando ele disse o nome do homem. - teve de usar legilimência para tentar obter alguma coisa._

_-Voldemort... - Hermione sussurrou, interrompendo Harry. - Ele manteve o Sr. Olivaras como refém por todo esse tempo trabalhando para ele. Fabricando varinhas._

_-Suponho que Lord Voldemort tenha feito isso pensando em, talvez, evitar o infortúnio do "Priori Incantatem". - Ouviu-se, então, a voz de Dumbledore soando de dentro de sua moldura, sobressaltando todos. – Mesmo sabendo que não poderá obter uma varinha tão poderosa quanto a original, ele tem consciência de que os seus poderes são extensos e se julga capaz de vencer Harry ainda assim._

_-Eu não entendo... – Hermione murmurou, encarando o quadro de Dumbledore. – Eu não entendo porque Voldemort não matou o Sr. Olivaras depois de ter conseguido outra varinha... Quer dizer, faria alguma diferença mantê-lo vivo agora?_

_-Ele deixou o Sr. Olivaras vivo para me dar um aviso. – Harry disse. – Que não importa o que eu faça, ele estará me caçando! Para que eu soubesse que ele está pronto!_

_Hermione e Minerva emitiram exclamações de pavor: a diretora apertava os lábios com tanta força, que estes pareciam apenas uma fina risca em seu rosto; Rony permanecera calado, os olhos fixos em Harry; e Gina, assim como Hermione, parecia preocupada, mas havia um quê de bravura e confiança brilhando em seus olhos, que deixaram Harry impressionado._

_Harry se aproximou mais do quadro, a expressão em seu rosto parecia uma máscara onde um misto de resolução, coragem e certa ferocidade estavam estampadas._

_-Vai ser nessa noite, professor! – Ele falou, sem ousar olhar para os amigos e Gina. – Ele se preparou durante todo esse tempo para um duelo entre nós dois e esse duelo vai ser nessa noite._

_-Mas como você sabe que vai ser hoje? – Rony perguntou, para logo em seguida engolir em seco._

_-Lord Voldemort sempre foi muito ligado a símbolos e datas. Assim como ele achou que o dia das bruxas seria um dia perfeito para marcar a sua supremacia ao matar o bebê da profecia... – E enquanto falava, Dumbledore olhava com confiança para Harry. – Certamente ele escolheu essa data para terminar aquilo que não conseguiu quando você tinha apenas um ano, Harry._

_-Ele vai "tentar" terminar aquilo que não conseguiu, assim como vai "tentar" dominar Hogwarts! – Harry falou. – Eu tenho certeza que Voldemort deve estar por perto, apenas espreitando, aguardando o momento certo para dar o bote._

_-Eu pedi para Filius avisar aos coordenadores das casas para reforçarem os feitiços de proteção nas entradas do castelo e levarem os seus alunos para as suas respectivas salas comunais. Os membros da Ordem já foram contatados... –E Minerva McGonagall encarou o retrato de Dumbledore. - mas sinto que isso ainda não é o suficiente._

_-Minha cara Minerva, quantas vezes achamos que não haveria mais esperança e que as trevas possuíam tal força que nada seria capaz de dissipá-las? - Apesar do sorriso aparentemente calmo, um fulgor quase sobrenatural brilhava nos olhos daquela pintura. Não importava como, Dumbledore sempre instilaria confiança em todos. - E ainda assim nós nunca desistimos e dessa vez não vai ser diferente._

_A diretora aquiesceu, voltando a assumir a postura enérgica que lhe era tão característica._

_-Gina, preste atenção - Harry se aproximou da garota, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. A ruiva, apesar de saber que Harry sempre fora excepcional, via apenas diante de si um rapaz jovem demais ligado a um destino que poderia ser trágico e que mesmo assim mantinha a cabeça erguida, lembrando os valorosos guerreiros das lendas. – Eu sei que não posso te impedir de lutar, que não tenho poder algum sobre você. – Sorriu brevemente e continuou. – Mas eu não conseguiria lutar sem ter a certeza de que você está bem e está segura. Eu quero que você fique com os outros alunos e só saia se algo realmente sério e grave acontecer, entendeu?_

_-Sinto muito, Harry, mas não vou fazer isso! – Gina respondeu, jogando a cabeleira ruiva para trás e cruzando os braços. – Eu vou lutar como sempre fiz e como sempre vou fazer. Sendo da sua vontade ou não. Já lhe disse isso uma vez e vou repetir: eu não vou ficar me escondendo e ver o meu namorado, os meus irmãos e amigos lutando na guerra. _

_-Gina... – Harry começou, mas foi interrompido pela ruiva._

_-Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você deveria saber que eu nunca aceitaria essa sua condição idiota._

_-Desiste, cara! – Rony tentou parecer divertido. - A ruiva aí é mais teimosa que todos os Weasley juntos. _

-Bom dia Gina!

A ruiva sobressaltou-se, ao ouvir uma voz feminina falando com ela. Mal tinha se dado conta do fato, tão imersa estava em suas lembranças. Olhou para trás e se deparou com a amiga corvinal Luna Lovegood, que também estava chegando ao saguão do castelo, onde Gina estava.

-Oi Luna! – Gina sorrira, aguardando para que a outra a acompanhasse. Começaram a caminhar para o salão principal, onde alguns poucos alunos já haviam chegado para o café da manhã. – Caiu da cama?

-Oh, apenas me despedindo da escola! – A loira respondera, olhando sonhadoramente para o céu encantado do castelo que exibia um céu azul e quase sem nuvens. – Assim como você, não é Gina?

-Exatamente! – Por mais que soubesse que poderia voltar a pisar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, nunca mais iria ser a mesma coisa de quando era uma estudante. A ruiva suspirou, olhando ao redor, tentando guardar cada detalhe da extraordinária construção, que tantas lembranças diferentes lhe trazia. – Vou sentir falta desse lugar!

Contemplar a mesa onde ficava o corpo docente no salão principal era sempre doloroso: os lugares que pareciam estar permanentemente vagos fossem por uma razão ou outra, como o de Dumbledore que sempre estaria ali, vazio, como se bruxo algum fosse capaz de ocupar aquele espaço e que Minerva McGonagall sempre ressaltou, todas as vezes que dirigia um olhar furtivo àquela cadeira. Argos Filch, Pomona Sprout, Horácio Slughorn – ausentes por terem sido vítimas do sítio feito em Hogwarts... Sem contar os próprios alunos que haviam sofrido perdas, fosse de parentes ou amigos.

Nunca Hogwarts parecera tão diferente e vazia para Gina, como agora, onde estava de certa forma sozinha sem a companhia de Harry, Hermione e os seus irmãos. Mas dizer que sentia falta de como eram as coisas anteriormente seria até estupidez. Qualquer sentimento de saudade que por ventura lhe apertasse o peito era compensado pela certeza de que Harry estava bem, de que ele estava vivo; apenas esperando por ela. Não havia mais Lord Voldemort para ameaçar a vida deles e os poucos comensais que conseguiram escapar, aos poucos, estavam sendo capturados.

A ruiva não conseguiu conter o sorriso que lhe aflorou nos lábios ao se lembrar que faltava muito pouco para reencontrar Harry...

Finalmente eles poderiam viver de verdade, tranqüilos, felizes. E nada seria capaz de apagar aquele sentimento de plenitude de Gina Weasley. Nada!

XXXX

Das altas vidraças do aposento, uma fraca nesga de luz penetrava e dançava no ar, até finalmente iluminar o rosto sombrio da jovem que estava ajoelhada no chão de pedras frias. Havia uma bacia de prata à sua frente e ela encarava as águas mansas que estavam na bacia, totalmente compenetrada.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que Morrigan tivera aquele estranho sonho e por mais que tentasse afastar aqueles pensamentos de si, não conseguia; tinha a impressão de que as palavras proferidas pela jovem noviça estavam impregnadas nela, assim como o crescente em azul que marcava a sua fronte. Aquilo tudo fora tão forte, tão vivo e verdadeiro, que se ela fechasse os olhos por alguns segundos poderia sentir o perfume dos bosques de Avalon e o poder místico fluir em seu corpo.

Desde que saíra de seu antigo lar, que Morrigan constantemente sonhava com Avalon. Às vezes eram sonhos com Eriu ou com sua mãe, mas nenhum de seus sonhos se comparava àquilo. Não era somente um devaneio, disso Morrigan tinha certeza. Era uma Visão enviada a ela por algum misterioso desígnio e a vontade de decifrar aquele enigma superava tudo o que ela desejasse no momento. Como uma obsessão.

Morrigan era poderosa ao seu modo, mas sempre utilizara o seu poder para as pequenas magias. Não sabia se seria capaz de invocar a Visão, mas tentava utilizar todo o seu poder para isso, mesmo sabendo que não possuía o dom da vidência.

Voltando a se concentrar, direcionou todo o seu domínio mental para o espelho d'água que estava à sua frente. Sentia que aquilo era como uma extensão de seu próprio ser e que dentro daquele recipiente poderia refletir os seus pensamentos e encontrar a resposta dentro de si.

"_Avalon... Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo em Avalon..."_

Aos poucos a superfície da bacia de prata começou a transformar-se: um homem de cabelos negros e desalinhados sentado num canto escuro e úmido surgiu no reflexo cristalino das águas. Ele parecia infeliz e miserável, mas tentava ocultar isso de todos os modos possíveis. Ela não sabia ao certo que lugar era aquele, mas conhecia o homem profundamente, mesmo que não fosse capaz de reconhecer as suas feições.

E uma lágrima indesejada desprendeu-se de seus olhos e agitou a superfície do espelho d'água, fazendo com que a imagem desaparecesse...

Não durara mais do que alguns poucos segundos, mas isso fora o suficiente para comover a Sacerdotisa, sem que ela soubesse o real motivo. Uma agonia feriu o seu peito, como se algo muito ruim fosse inserido em seu coração. Quem era aquele homem? Porque aparecera em sua Visão, quando o que ela mais desejava saber era se Avalon estava em perigo? E porque aquele sufocante sentimento de dor lhe turvava os pensamentos?

-Morrigan?!

A Sacerdotisa sobressaltou-se, quando ouviu a voz suavemente baixa de Snape lhe chamando. Secou os olhos rapidamente, na vã tentativa de ocultar aquele estado aflitivo. Levantou-se do chão de seu aposento, ainda trêmula e confusa, esforçando-se para empurrar para o fundo de sua mente as suas preocupações.

-Você ainda não terminou de se arrumar?! – Indignou-se Snape, quando entrou no aposento e encontrou Morrigan ainda de camisola, os longos cabelos negros soltos. – Vamos nos atrasar para o café-da-manhã.

A Sacerdotisa parecia não registrar as palavras de Snape. Quanto mais se esforçava para esquecer o seu sonho, mais as palavras da noviça pareciam reverberar nela. Mecanicamente tentava trançar os cabelos, sem obter sucesso; vez ou outra alguma mecha escapava do penteado e ela irritava-se, recomeçando o processo. Por fim, acabou por deixar os cabelos soltos e colocou um vestido escuro e sóbrio, tendo como único ornamento o seu colar de pedra-da-lua.

-O que você tem? – Snape perguntou, enquanto ele e sua companheira encaminhavam-se para o salão principal de Hogwarts, para a primeira refeição do dia. – Ainda está preocupada com aquele sonho?

Morrigan estacou surpresa quando ouviu aquilo. Esforçara-se tanto para resguardar a sua apreensão e ainda assim Severus fora capaz de saber o que tanto a inquietava sem nem precisar usar legilimência.

-Me desculpe a minha distração, Severus. – Ela falou com voz baixa. – Mas esse sonho foi tão intrigante, que não posso deixar de me preocupar. Não sei como têm sido as coisas em meu antigo lar depois da morte de minha irmã. Tentei buscar alguma resposta, mas só tenho visto coisas mais confusas e isso me incomoda mais ainda.

Snape, que já se habituara aos estranhos hábitos de Morrigan – mesmo que não acreditasse muito nos dons de vidência que ela por ventura pudesse ter – limitou-se a aquiescer em silêncio.

Quase todos os alunos já estavam no salão principal de Hogwarts quando o casal ali chegou. Era sempre desconfortável para Snape encarar o local onde o ex-diretor costumava se sentar. Apesar de ter sido inocentado das acusações de assassinato alegando ter sido um plano traçado pelo próprio Dumbledore e esse depoimento ter sido comprovado em julgamento com as provas de que Snape trabalhara por um longo período como espião, os olhares de curiosidade e indignação sempre o perseguiam, a todos os lugares que fosse. Não que ele se importasse com o que dissessem dele, justamente ele que nunca fora uma pessoa "adorável"; mas era sempre muito incômodo enfrentar aquilo diariamente agora que retornara ao seu antigo cargo de Professor de Poções.

-Bom dia Srta. Prince! – Uma voz cumprimentou alegremente, quando os dois encaminhavam-se para a mesa do corpo docente.

Morrigan - ou Srta. Prince, como era conhecida pelos alunos e demais Professores - voltou-se para a mesa destinada à corvinal, onde uma aluna solitária encarava-a com seus azuis olhos protuberantes.

-Bom dia, Luna! – Morrigan sorriu brevemente, voltando em seguida a assumir a costumeira expressão séria e imponente. Sentia um carinho especial por aquela aluna da corvinal, sem nem saber o real motivo. Morrigan simplesmente não se conformava com o fato das pessoas não levarem a garota à sério, achando que ela fosse apenas uma excêntrica que falava sobre coisas estranhas. Luna era diferente dos outros alunos, tinha uma sensibilidade tão amadurecida, que era difícil acreditar que possuísse apenas dezessete anos.

Morrigan cumprimentou Gina discretamente, que terminava o seu café-da-manhã e saía do salão principal e se encaminhou para a mesa destinada ao corpo docente de Hogwarts, onde Severus já estava acomodado e principiando a sua refeição.

Apesar de serem sempre vistos juntos – fosse durante as refeições ou caminhando pela propriedade – poucos sabiam do envolvimento do Professor de Poções com a misteriosa moça que viera auxiliar a Professora de Herbologia dois anos antes. Adotando o sobrenome de solteira da mãe de Snape, o _Prince _do qual Severus tanto se orgulhava, Morrigan principiara o seu trabalho em Hogwarts e, além disso, assumira com seriedade o encargo de ajudar Gina a usar sua Visão. Não fora uma tarefa fácil, não só por causa do excesso de afazeres e responsabilidades que acumulara, mas principalmente por causa da constante apreensão que a guerra trazia.

Mas em pouco tempo se viu tão envolvida em suas tarefas, que se sentia familiarizada com aquele ambiente tão impregnado de magia e mistério. Os alunos temiam-na um pouco, principalmente por causa de sua postura sisuda; mas ao contrário de Snape, ela sabia como e quando utilizar o seu poder. E o temor, no final, acabou se transformando em respeito sincero pela mulher que parecia tão jovem e tão perspicaz.

Observar os alunos, tão alegres e despreocupados, ansiando por voltarem para casa e aproveitar as férias, era sempre gratificante. Era a primeira turma que se formaria após o final da guerra e aquela formatura teria um significado todo especial. Ao que tudo indicava, as coisas estavam caminhando bem.

E Dumbledore, onde quer que estivesse, observaria aquilo com verdadeira satisfação.

XXXX

A locomotiva vermelha surgiu de uma curva, soltando fumaças brancas e repolhudas. No mesmo ritmo uniforme, deslizava sobre os trilhos, até desacelerar e estacionar na plataforma 9 ¾ da estação de King's Cross. Várias portas se abriram e estudantes ansiosos saíram dos seus compartimentos, inclusive uma jovem garota ruiva, acompanhada por outra garota, esta loira e de protuberantes olhos azuis e sonhadores.

-Gina! – a garota ruiva apurou os ouvidos e virando-se, conseguiu distinguir a figura de seus pais, acenando para ela. Logo a caçula Weasley estava sendo abraçada efusivamente por sua mãe e recebendo sorrisos orgulhosos de seu pai. – Oh, querida que saudades!

A saudade era o que mais incomodava Gina naquele momento. Mas o estado saudoso que estava dos pais fora rapidamente sanado. Uma pontinha de frustração começava a tomar conta dela, quando algo fez com que ela se desvencilhasse dos braços da mãe, ansiedade tomando conta de seu espírito.

-Harry! – A garota murmurou, um sorriso radiante se formando em seus lábios. Saiu correndo pelo meio da multidão que apinhava a estação, até encontrar o rapaz encostado numa das pilastras, o corpo semi-obscurecido pelas sombras projetadas ali.

-Você não achou que eu fosse perder essa, não é? – O olhar dele, apesar de estar um pouco mais sério, era o mesmo olhar límpido de sempre. – Parabéns pela sua formatura!

-Você disse que só voltaria ao país na semana do seu aniversário! – Gina colocou as mãos nos quadris, _tentando_ parecer ameaçadora.

-Eu quis fazer uma surpresa! – Harry sorriu, ficando ainda mais semelhante com o rapaz que ela conhecera desde sempre. A limpidez do olhar ficava ainda mais intensa, quando ele sorria dessa forma, fazendo com que a sombra das antigas dores ficasse totalmente esquecida. – Mas se você não gostou, eu volto só no dia marcado...

Gina abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, parecendo indignada.

-Claro que não, Sr. Potter! – Ela o puxou pela frente da capa, a expressão em seu rosto ficando intensa e passional. – Nós temos muito que conversar!

-Conversar? – Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo divertido ao ver que Gina tentava parecer intimidante. E obviamente ela não obteve nenhum sucesso.

Ela sorriu e no instante seguinte envolvia o rapaz em um abraço forte, cheio de saudade, desejo e proteção; desejando acabar com aquele sentimento incômodo de vazio que lhe perseguia quando estava longe de Harry.

-Eu estou de volta! – Ainda sem se afastar do abraço, o rapaz falou. – E dessa vez nada vai me tirar daqui!

-Nem mesmo a minha azaração pra rebater bicho papão? – Gina gracejou, após beijá-lo docemente.

-Nem mesmo isso! – Harry sorriu, acariciando de leve o rosto da garota.

De mãos dadas, caminharam em direção ao casal Weasley, que observava, de longe, o reencontro de Harry e Gina. Os abraços carinhosos, as mil perguntas na tentativa de acalmar o seu coração materno e preocupado, o sorriso de alívio... e Molly não conseguia esconder as lágrimas de alegria por ver que tudo estava voltando ao normal.

E juntos, os quatro atravessaram a barreira mágica, onde uma nova vida os aguardava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Notas:**_

1- Porque a Morrigan está em Hogwarts?

Leia a Short "Samhain Night" onde parte disso é explicado. ;-)

2-A fic começa em Junho de 1999, portanto, dois anos após os acontecimentos de "O país

das fadas" (que ocorreu em Agosto de 1997), e um ano após a queda de Voldemort.

3-Tecnicamente, a continuação d'O país das fadas deveria ser a busca das horcruxes e tal. Bom, como eu não tava com a menor vontade de escrever isso (e sem idéia e teorias suficientes) resolvi pular essa parte. Por isso só vamos ter flashbacks das cenas decisivas da guerra.

4-Eu sei, foi bem "felizinho" esse primeiro capítulo. Mas nesse começo vou mostrar o recomeço de vida após a guerra entremeada com cenas da queda de Voldemort. Sóóó depois entraremos no mistério principal da fic.

5-Agradecimento especial ao meu beta _André Ariévilo, _pelo eterno incentivo com a fic e com minhas idéias surreais.

6- Obrigado pelos comentários. Me deixaram bem feliz. Espero não decepcionar ninguém!

See ya!


	4. Apenas um sonho ruim

**Capítulo 2 – Apenas um sonho ruim**

"**_No amanhecer do nosso tempo de vida _**

_**A esperança pode cobrir todos os gritos **_

_**A verdade se esconde de tocaia nas sombras **_

_**Os sonhos podiam estar repletos de mentiras **_

_**Breve haverá luz **_

**_A dor permanece por dentro"_**

**_(Harvest of sorrow – Blind Guardian)_**

O Astro-Rei ascendia magnificamente no céu, iluminando com sua luz dourada o místico bosque de carvalhos. Ele ainda era capaz de sentir o poder ancestral emanar daquelas pedras cinzentas, mas, de alguma forma, surgira em seu interior a estranha impressão de que algo estava total e completamente diferente.

Definir o que era estava longe de seu alcance, estava longe de sua capacidade de compreensão. Talvez fosse a nostalgia e a melancolia das lembranças daquele lugar que lhe trouxessem aquela estranha sensação de vazio.

Quantas vezes ele não a encontrara ali, serena e distante, a observar com sua postura grave e imperiosa os contornos daquele lugar livrarem-se das trevas da noite, enquanto a luz da aurora tingia com suas cores as belas paisagens de Avalon?

Sentia como se fosse um punhal de fogo a lhe dilacerar o coração a ausência de sua irmã da alma. Era a dor da saudade, a dor da impotência e da dúvida, por não saber que poder o privara da companhia de sua tão querida amiga.

Eriu se fora e com ela levara toda a paz de espírito que ele conseguira alcançar quando chegara na Ilha Sagrada. Ali, onde encontrara a serenidade que seu coração tanto ansiava, ali onde sentira o poder divino o embalar e curar as feridas de sua alma.

Mas agora tudo parecia estranhamente embaçado e sem cores. Morto e frígido como os campos estéreis no inverno.

Dagda, chefe dos Sacerdotes de Avalon, afastou os pensamentos de si com um suspiro pesado. A morte de Eriu lhe perturbava, mas ele sabia que a morte não era o fim de tudo. Seria desesperador pensar que alguns homens estavam fadados à uma existência infeliz, sendo que outros poderiam gozar de alegrias e prazeres plenos. Não, não era isso o que lhe incomodava no momento. Sabia que além dos domínios da morte, haveria algo reservado para os mortais.

O que o incomodava era a estranha agitação que parecia reverberar em cada canto daquele lugar, mesmo que a rotina de Avalon parecesse inalterada. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, em breve acabaria por se manifestar. Não adiantaria nada sofrer por algo que ainda não acontecera e que ele nem sabia se iria acontecer.

Lançou um último olhar para as pedras acinzentadas do Tor e desceu o caminho processional. A luz do sol de verão parecia mais intensa naquela manhã, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a sua casa nas encostas do lago.

-Bom dia, meu pai! – Danna o saudou com um sorriso cansado no rosto, quando Dagda a encontrara sentada em frente à casa, trabalhando distraidamente na confecção de fio.

Alguns poucos anos em que ingressara nos Mistérios e Danna já não parecia a mesma jovem curiosa de antes. Estava mais séria, mais compenetrada em suas tarefas; carregando em seus gestos a gravidade que era digna de uma Sacerdotisa. Orgulhava-se de ver que sua única filha tinha tido um crescimento tão grande nos últimos anos, mas também não gostaria que ela fosse tão austera naquela idade. Ela era jovem demais ainda, tinha muito que viver e aprender antes de se portar daquela forma.

-Minha querida, pareces tão abatida! – O Sacerdote erguera uma das mãos e acariciara os longos cabelos castanhos da jovem, parecendo preocupado.

-Tenho dormido pouco nas últimas noites. – Danna explicou com suavidade, na tentativa de ocultar boa parte de sua fadiga.

-Você deveria falar com Andrasta para que ela não a deixasse tão sobrecarregada!

-Não estou me queixando, papai... – Danna tocou o braço do pai com carinho. – Tenho dormido pouco, porque fico até tarde acordada. A noviça que desempenhara o papel de oráculo na última lua cheia tem tido dificuldades para dormir e eu lhe faço companhia até que adormeça.

-Insônia? – Dagda arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo levemente descrente, mas resolveu não perguntar mais nada. Tendo criado Danna desde que ela era apenas um bebê, ele conhecia a filha melhor do que ninguém e sabia que ela estava lhe ocultando alguma coisa. – Talvez um chá de ervas ajude a trazer o sono.

-Talvez ajude! – Danna sorriu, como se quisesse encerrar aquela questão.

Pela Deusa, o que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas? O Sacerdote sentia-se cada vez mais confuso e perdido. Tudo lhe parecia tão diferente e estranho...

Fosse em outros tempos, não hesitaria em procurar pela Grã-Sacerdotisa e lhe confidenciar suas dúvidas. Mas Eriu não estaria lá. Nunca mais...

E novamente aquele sentimento de perda lhe apertou o coração. Teria que aprender a conviver com as mudanças. A vida era assim, mutável como a paisagem que se modificava lentamente a cada dia, mesmo que parecesse a mesma coisa.

Com a expressão apreensiva e distante, mal notou quando Danna se afastara em direção à Casa das Moças, para tratar de suas tarefas como Sacerdotisa. O seu olhar pousou numa figura solitária sentada à margem do lago, que trazia nas mãos uma pequena harpa feita em madeira tosca.

Sem saber o real motivo, aproximou-se com passos lentos de onde o vulto estava. O Som de notas soltas e tristes ecoava no ar, mal chegando a formar um acorde. A melodia lembrava os suspiros melancólicos de alguém que sente o coração sufocado em busca de alívio. Como lágrimas cristalinas que deslizam sem curso, sem nunca encontrar o seu destino.

-Agatha! – O Sacerdote sorriu com brandura para a garota. – Como vai?

O rostinho magro estava quase escondido pelas mechas do longo cabelo castanho. Para uma criança de doze anos, ela crescera muito pouco nos últimos meses, ainda conservava traços infantis, apesar da maneira precocemente séria de falar e agir. Com um sorriso que tencionava ser simpático, ela respondeu a saudação como convinha, voltando a sua atenção para as cordas da harpa e suas notas harmônicas.

Algo vinha perturbando as Sacerdotisas nos últimos dias, Dagda notara isso somente em observar o comportamento introspectivo de Danna. Andrasta não confiava o suficiente nele para dividir alguma possível insegurança. E só de ver o ar desamparado da jovem noviça...

-Você tem tido dificuldades para dormir, não tem, Agatha?

A garota arregalou os olhos levemente, fechando o cenho em seguida. Os dedos curtos dedilhavam as cordas da harpa com mais força, enquanto ela tentava evitar o olhar sagaz do Sacerdote.

-Não é comum uma criança da sua idade ter insônia. – Dagda ponderou, sério. – O que tem perturbado o seu sono, pequenina?

Agatha era a mais jovem das noviças na Casa das Moças. Começara no início daquele ano os estudos que a tornariam Sacerdotisa e já na celebração do solstício de verão fora levada até o Poço Sagrado para encontrar alguma mensagem ou resposta em suas águas mágicas. Sendo tão jovem ainda, julgou-se incapaz de atender com eficiência as ordens da Senhora de Avalon. Lembrava-se do ar místico daquela noite, da expressão grave e solene das Sacerdotisas mais velhas, do olhar sisudo da Grã-Sacerdotisa...

E mais nada.

Névoas e sombras flutuavam em sua memória, quando tentava se recordar do que acontecera quando estava na borda do Poço Sagrado. Mas não sabia realmente _se _ou _o que_ vira. Estava inquieta e frustrada, fechando-se mais ainda em seu próprio mundinho particular.

-Pesadelos! – Respondeu com um sussurro. – Danna diz que não devo me preocupar com eles por enquanto, que são apenas sonhos ruins...

-E desde quando os pesadelos acontecem?

Notando que talvez fosse obter alguma resposta de Agatha, o Sacerdote sentara-se ao lado da garotinha, procurando manter os olhos na mesma altura dos dela. Olhadas do alto, crianças costumam se deixar intimidar. E tudo o que aquela garota não precisava era aquilo.

-Desde a noite de Midsummer! – Ela respondeu, sua voz ficando um pouco mais forte e segura. – Não me lembro exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas depois disso tenho tido sonhos ruins. Muito ruins.

-Que tipo de sonhos?

-Eu não sei direito... – Variando entre frustrada e irritada, ela afastou a franja dos olhos. Dagda se surpreendeu ao notar o quanto a garota parecia pálida e que olheiras arroxeadas marcavam os seus olhos castanhos. – Eu apenas me lembro de ter visto um vulto no meio das brumas e... as coisas começaram a escurecer...

-Um vulto... – Dagda murmurou. – um vulto no meio das brumas...?

Falando assim, à luz do dia, isso não parece ser tão impressionante. Mas Dagda pensava que para uma criança que estava sofrendo exigências demais no preparo de Sacerdotisa, um sonho obscuro como esse pode ser terrificante.

-Um vulto! – Ela confirmou, parecendo mais aliviada em dividir isso com Dagda. Por mais que ele fosse o chefe dos Sacerdotes e um dos druidas mais respeitados de Avalon, gostava e confiava naquele homem, porque ele era um dos poucos que lhe dedicava alguma atenção e não a tratava como se fosse apenas uma criancinha tola ou um objeto que pode ser usado e descartado com a mesma rapidez. – Eu tenho medo de olhar para o vulto, ele me assusta. Me dá arrepios. E eu não quero encarar ele, porque não quero que ele me veja.

E achando que tinha falado demais, Agatha voltou a calar-se, direcionando sua atenção à harpa que jazia em seu colo.

Um vulto no meio das brumas... Talvez não fosse nada demais. Agatha poderia estar ansiosa e temerosa com a perspectiva de saber que em alguns anos estaria ingressando nos Mistérios mais profundos da Magia e direcionasse as suas inseguranças em pesadelos. Poderia ser isso. Ou talvez não.

E aquela breve suspeita de que as coisas poderiam estar interligadas, sumiu da mente de Dagda com certa relutância, mas sem deixar que ele se preocupasse com o que andava inquietando as Sacerdotisas da Ilha Sagrada.

XXXX

_Os estudantes que estavam em Hogwarts não eram muitos. Mesmo sabendo que Lord Voldemort não havia investido novamente contra a escola, muitos pais não permitiram que seus filhos voltassem a estudar, principalmente os que tinham filhos mais jovens. Não havia como mantê-los seguros dentro de sua própria casa, mas ao menos estariam juntos. Aquele era um pensamento um tanto pessimista, mas qual mãe teria coragem de se afastar de seus filhos naquele momento, longe de seu olhar e abraço protetor? _

_Poucos pais confiaram no poder e segurança daqueles centenários muros._

_Aqueles poucos alunos que permaneciam sob a guarda de Hogwarts, estavam seguros nas masmorras, onde seria mais difícil encontrá-los. Os coordenadores das Casas permaneciam com eles, para lhes garantir segurança. Membros da Ordem da Fênix patrulhavam os corredores, atentos, tentando captar qualquer sinal de perigo, enquanto alguns alunos insistentes, ex-integrantes da extinta Armada de Dumbledore, postavam-se nas torres do castelo para manter vigilância._

_A possibilidade de não só enfrentar Voldemort naquela noite, mas também de destruir Nagini – a única horcrux que faltava, além do fragmento de alma que ainda habitava o corpo do Lorde Negro – preocupava Harry. Mas a apreensão de saber que as pessoas que amava também enfrentariam perigos e que ele não sabia se elas sobreviveriam, de que ele talvez não fosse estar presente para protegê-las, era quase sufocante._

_Ele e Rony estavam na torre de Astronomia, de onde eram capazes de ter uma boa observação dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Aquele lugar causava arrepios em Harry e lembranças perturbadoras lhe voltavam à memória. Não gostava de estar ali, não queria estar ali; mas a visão privilegiada que tinha daquele lugar era muito útil e poderia fazer a diferença naquela noite._

_O silêncio era angustiante para Harry. Exceto pelo ruído de sua própria respiração e ocasionalmente algum resmungo de Rony, não havia nenhum outro tipo de som. E aquela inquietação por saber que algo estava para acontecer era de enlouquecer._

_-Harry?! – Rony se voltou para o amigo. Cada músculo de seu rosto estava tenso, enquanto ele estreitava os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão aveludada daquela noite de outono. – Será que eles vão atacar nessa noite mesmo?_

_Era pavoroso aquele estado de sítio, sem saber onde, quando e como começaria o ataque. Expectativa, ansiedade e insegurança. Tudo isso unido, dava uma vantagem poderosa à Voldemort. _

"_Aterrorize os seus inimigos e depois ataque"_

_Sempre funcionava._

_Harry suspirou, parecendo cansado. Até então ninguém o havia contestado, mas será que todos acreditavam que a sua suposição estava correta e que Voldemort juntamente com seus comensais iriam atacar naquela noite? Nunca tivera tanta certeza de nada em sua vida, como tinha naquela noite. _

_Estava perto, muito perto..._

_Em resposta à dúvida de Rony, um uivo medonho quebrou o silêncio daquela noite gélida. Harry sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiar e teve certeza de que Rony também ouvira aquilo. Como um eco sinistro, outros uivos atenderam àquele chamado rouco e gutural. _

_-Lobisomens! – Harry concluiu, segurando a varinha com mais firmeza em sua mão direita._

_A possibilidade de enfrentar um lobisomem transformado era inquietante, mas saber que havia uma matilha inteira à espreita, aguardando o momento onde tudo o que poderiam obedecer eram os seus instintos de morder, arranhar, ferir e matar, não era nada animador._

_Rony arregalou levemente os olhos e engoliu em seco:_

_-Nunca mais eu duvido de você, cara!_

_-Bem que eu gostaria de estar enganado! – Harry respondeu sombriamente, direcionando o seu olhar para a Floresta Proibida, de onde os uivos vinham. _

_Todos sabem que lobisomens transformados não têm controle algum sobre o seu lado racional. Hogwarts era uma fortaleza mágica protegida por encantamentos antigos e poderosos, que simplesmente não iria sucumbir aos uivos daquelas feras bestiais. Era necessário muito mais do que isso para fazer a escola de magia cair. Lord Voldemort sabia isso. E se prevenira, certamente._

_Os uivos somente antecederam o frio do desespero. Enfraquecer o inimigo com suas piores lembranças, mergulhá-los num mar de infinita tristeza e desolação. Não era à toa que Azkaban fora uma fortaleza segura e inexpugnável por tanto tempo. Estar em poder daquelas criaturas minava qualquer sentimento positivo que pudesse existir, deixando apenas a loucura, a desesperança e uma eterna fraqueza, afetando diretamente a clareza do raciocínio e poder mágico. _

_E foi através dos dementadores que o ataque à Hogwarts começou._

_Voldemort era um excelente estrategista. Os seus comensais não iriam gastar a sua energia à toa tentando desfazer os encantamentos de proteção do castelo, enquanto os seus oponentes estivessem fortes e lúcidos o suficiente para rechaçar a esse tipo de ataque._

_Harry nunca vira tantos dementadores juntos em sua vida. Numerosos, malignos e impiedosos, mantê-los longe do castelo seria difícil. Imediatamente ele e o amigo saíram da torre de astronomia e encaminharam-se para o saguão do castelo, onde a necessidade de ajuda se fazia mais urgente._

_Enquanto descia as escadas que davam para o saguão do castelo, Harry observou com clara admiração McGonagall reforçar um escudo mágico nos jardins e que impediria o avanço imediato dos lobisomens. Tonks e Moody exibiam expressões compenetradas e determinadas, enquanto tentavam conjurar novas barreiras para trancar as portas de carvalho do castelo._

_A dor excruciante que perseguia Harry nas últimas horas cresceu em intensidade. Sua vista turvou e as luzes bruxuleantes dos archotes pareciam dançar à sua frente, enquanto se apoiava no corrimão da escadaria. Instantaneamente elevou a mão até sua fronte, exatamente no lugar onde carregava sua tão famosa cicatriz._

_Estava perto, muito perto..._

_Notando que Harry parara no meio das escadarias, Rony subiu alguns degraus, o olhar preocupado e ansioso estudando atentamente o amigo:_

_-Está doendo? "Ele" está por perto, não é?_

_Harry aquiesceu, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos com tanta força, como se assim fosse ser capaz de aliviar aquela agonia._

_-A Mione e a Gina, onde estão? – Forçando sua voz, Harry perguntou._

_-Elas ficaram de observar da torre da grifinória, mas do jeito que aquelas duas são teimosas, devem estar vindo pra cá!_

_-Pela primeira vez na vida você acertou alguma coisa, irmãozinho! – Gina respondeu com vivacidade, descendo os degraus da escadaria tão rápido, que seus pés mal tocavam o piso. _

_Hermione vinha logo atrás, a expressão variando entre determinação e zelo ao ver Harry aparentemente atordoado e exibindo uma palidez doentia._

_Por mais que o "eleito" tivesse poderes excepcionais - alguns destes adquiridos durante sua busca pelas horcruxes - e habilidades natas de alguém que tinha responsabilidades demais, não estava em suas mãos impedir que as pessoas que lhe eram mais caras na vida se resguardassem. Ele não tinha o poder de interferir nas escolhas deles. Se pudesse, estuporaria Gina, Rony e Hermione, e os deixaria num lugar seguro e à salvo. _

_Mas ele simplesmente não podia. _

_-Eu não vou conseguir sustentar o escudo por mais tempo! – McGonagall anunciou, parecendo cansada, mas sem perder a postura enérgica._

_Um coro de vozes proferiu o mesmo feitiço em perfeita sincronia ("bombarda") do lado de fora e as portas do saguão, assim como o escudo de McGonagall vacilaram. _

_Os bruxos em desvantagem no interior da construção tentavam afastá-los e por um tempo conseguiram, mas a influência doentia dos dementadores agia sobre todos, mesmo que não quisessem dar mostras de cansaço e abatimento. Logo os patronos conjurados para afastar os dementadores começaram a perder força tornando-se cada vez mais translúcidos. _

_E enquanto os membros da Ordem da Fênix se mantiveram ocupados em afastar os dementadores, deram tempo suficiente para que alguns comensais conseguissem abrir uma brecha na proteção mágica que fora erguida._

_Investidas foram se sucedendo até que as pesadas portas do castelo cederam e abriram de chofre. As feras se aproximaram, aspirando o ar, salivando com a perspectiva de encontrar sangue fresco em breve. Os lobisomens rosnavam entre si, ansiosos com a expectativa de se deliciarem..._

_Deixando que as feras sanguinárias avançassem primeiro, os Comensais da Morte não pareciam ter pressa em atacar. Pareciam deleitar-se com a situação, ao ver que a resistência que lhes era feita logo sucumbiria. Apenas observavam, com suas risadas debochadas por detrás de suas máscaras, aguardando a chegada de seu mestre. O senhor dos fantoches, que com seus títeres comandava tudo. Em suas mãos, Voldemort detinha o controle daquele exército das trevas e era como se através de sua vontade e obsessão, fosse capaz de incitá-los mais ainda à violência._

_Mas até aquele momento, não havia sinal de Voldemort._

_-Precisamos tirá-los do castelo! – Hermione disse com urgência, juntando-se aos bruxos que tentavam proteger Hogwarts._

_Hogwarts em sítio, aparentemente dominada e indefesa. Não havia mais Dumbledore. O exército das trevas fora cuidadosamente montado e organizado. _

_Analisando a situação friamente, era praticamente impossível acreditar numa milagrosa solução. _

_Por alguma razão, o reforço dos aurores que deveria estar chegando não veio. Alunos e ex-alunos, professores e membros da Ordem da Fênix... todos que tinham preparação suficiente para se envolver num duelo se prontificaram a ajudar. _

_Mas nada disso parecia ser suficiente._

_Tendo vários anos de experiência como Auror e membro da Ordem da Fênix, Alastor Moody assumiu o comando. Instruiu os bruxos "do bem" a manter a batalha nos jardins da escola e impedir que esta invadisse o castelo. Uma vez dentro da construção, seria mais difícil combatê-los._

_E as coisas aconteciam para Harry como se ele estivesse em um sonho. Ou num pesadelo. Não conseguia pensar com clareza, apenas deixava os seus instintos o guiarem. Era por sua própria sobrevivência que lutava. Sabia que estava em suas mãos o destino de todas aquelas pessoas, que estava em suas mãos a liberdade de todos eles._

_Os dementadores se aproximaram novamente e ao longe, Harry viu com certo horror uma daquelas criaturas segurar quase gentilmente o rosto de Luna Lovegood para lhe aplicar o beijo fatal que lhe sugaria a alma. Quando ia conjurar o seu patrono para proteger a colega, viu um enorme e imponente leão prateado derrapar na frente da loirinha e patear ameaçadoramente o chão, impedindo que os dementadores se aproximassem dela._

_Com surpresa, viu que o patrono pertencia à Gina, que sem se abalar, duelava com uma fúria exaltada com um comensal encapuzado._

_No entanto, nenhum dos aliados de Voldemort, fossem lobisomens, comensais ou dementadores, ousavam se aproximar de Harry. Era curioso, mas fazia sentido. Claro que o Lorde das Trevas iria querer cuidar pessoalmente do "eleito"._

_O momento estava chegando, mas Harry não iria esperar mais. Tirando um velho tinteiro que encontrara numa sala de aula vazia enquanto vigiava a escola, de dentro das vestes, apontou a sua varinha para este. O objeto tremeu levemente em sua mão, enquanto era envolvido por uma luz azul. Antes de acionar a chave de portal que conjurara, deu uma última espiada ao redor: em Rony e Mione, incansáveis, usando sua determinação, perspicácia e inteligência para ajudá-lo; nos membros da Ordem da Fênix, que de forma alguma tentavam perder as esperanças. E antes que a sensação desagradável de ser puxado pelo umbigo o arrastasse dali, seus olhos pousaram em Gina Weasley._

_Coisas demais congestionavam o seu cérebro, mas ele já tinha traçado o que fazer exatamente naquela noite. Sabia o que deveria acontecer. Sabia o que queria que acontecesse. Era tudo uma questão de confiar naquilo que ele sabia ser o seu único trunfo. _

_E, também, contar com a sorte._

XXXX

Sentimentos costumam ser inexplicáveis. Podem surgir de maneira arrebatadora, num simples olhar trocado, ou então após anos de pacífica convivência. Se alguém perguntasse a Harry Potter a razão para que amasse Gina Weasley, ele não saberia explicar com precisão. Mas, de alguma forma, ele tinha a impressão de que aquele fascinante sentimento fora plantado em seu coração desde a primeira vez que a vira e foi se enraizando tão profundamente, até que todo aquele desejo, fogo e paixão surgissem de maneira tão inesperada.

Repentino, sim, mas também absolutamente certo.

Observando ela agora, parecendo tão tranqüila e despreocupada enquanto conversava com Hermione, era difícil acreditar o quanto era incrível que tudo estivesse tão bem, que agora eles estavam juntos sem ter aquela angústia de saber que não seriam capazes de pousar a cabeça no travesseiro com tranqüilidade diante da incerteza da guerra.

Harry sorriu e desencostou-se do umbral da porta da sala. Desde que voltara ao país, estava hospedado na Toca, porque Molly Weasley simplesmente não consentia em ver o rapaz longe de suas vistas enquanto ele não tivesse mobiliado uma casa decentemente para morar. E ele sinceramente gostava de toda aquela preocupação excessiva com ele, além de que não era nada desagradável estar de volta à casa do melhor amigo e da namorada.

Era quase como reviver os verões passados onde ele disputava longas partidas de xadrez de bruxo com Rony ou então jogando quadribol com os irmãos Weasley, no pequeno prado que ficava na propriedade da família.

Harry entrou na apertada cozinha da casa e encontrou uma atarefada Molly terminando de preparar o jantar. Mas era visível o seu estado de satisfação em ter quase todos os seus filhos por perto, todos estando vivos e saudáveis. Exceto Percy - que por mais que não estivesse brigado com os pais, preferia se manter mais afastado deles, talvez por causa da divergência de opiniões entre ele e os demais Weasley - e Gui, que estava na França com a esposa Fleur e sua filhinha de apenas seis meses de idade para visitar a família Delacour, todos os Weasley's estavam na Toca.

-Precisa de alguma coisa, querido? – Molly perguntou gentilmente, colocando uma travessa de ensopado sobre a mesa. – Eu já vou servir o jantar...

-Não, eu estou bem!

Molly secou as mãos úmidas no avental florido que usava e olhou atentamente para o rapaz que se sentava à mesa da cozinha.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto me sinto aliviada em ter você aqui, Harry! – A Sra. Weasley sorriu com carinho, os olhos um pouco brilhantes. – Durante aquele tempo em que você esteve ausente eu senti a mesma angustia da minha Gina, sabe... e não era só por causa daquela história de "eleito", mas porque eu me lembrava do garotinho solitário em King's Cross... e eu me preocupava em saber se ele estava bem, se estava saudável...

Harry sentiu um comichão engraçado na garganta, lembrando-se que aquela mulher lhe dedicara o mesmo carinho que dava para os filhos, sempre se importando com o seu bem estar. E às vezes parecendo até mesmo um pouco excessiva no seu zelo, a ponto de travar acaloradas discussões com seu padrinho, Sirius Black, a respeito da segurança dele e do quanto ele deveria se envolver nos assuntos da Ordem da Fênix.

-É bom ter você de volta, querido!

-E é bom estar de volta, Sra. Weasley! – Sem saber como reagir àquela demonstração tão sincera de afeto, Harry ficou feliz quando ouviu passos se aproximarem da cozinha e Hermione entrando com os demais Weasley.

-Ahhh, mas é só eu me distrair um pouquinho para o Harry sumir das minhas vistas? – Gina colocou as mãos nos quadris, tentando parecer ameaçadora. – Sinto muito, dona Molly, mas o Harry é dessa ruiva que vos fala.

Harry corou de leve quando a cozinha da Toca se encheu com as gargalhadas dos gêmeos e Rony.

-O Harry nem ousaria fazer uma coisa dessas, afinal, ele já roubou a nossa irmãzinha! – Fred disse.

-A Gina, tudo bem, mas roubar a nossa mãe é inconcebível! – George concluiu, dando um tapinha no bolso da jaqueta, onde provavelmente a sua varinha estaria guardada. – A não ser que ele queira enfrentar todos os Weasley juntos.

-E eu já vou avisando, companheiro, que derrubar o Carlinhos não vai ser nenhuma moleza. – Rony disse, sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de uma porção generosa da maravilhosa comida da Sra. Weasley.

-Meninos, por favor... – A Sra. Weasley sorriu sem jeito.

-Eu ouvi alguém falar de mim? – Carlinhos entrou na cozinha, acompanhado do Sr. Weasley.

-Não é nada, querido, sente-se para jantar!

O clima na Toca parecia ainda mais caloroso do que Harry se lembrava. Era como se após a queda de Voldemort, todos estivessem dispostos a apagar a sombra daqueles tempos funestos e recomeçar uma vida. Claro que a guerra havia deixado suas marcas, cicatrizes mais profundas e ocultas do que aquela que Harry iria trazer em sua fronte até o último de seus dias... Mas a vontade de reconstruir e melhorar o mundo mágico superava tudo. E por ora, isso bastava.

-O Rony comentou de como foram os dias que vocês passaram na casa dos Granger – O Sr. Weasley se voltou para Hermione, trazendo aquele velho brilho de empolgação no olhar de quando se tratava de algum costume ou artefato trouxa. – e ele falou de um objeto bem fascinante... como é mesmo o nome, Ronald? _Tevelisão_... ou algo assim...

-É televisão, Sr. Weasley! – Hermione explicou, sem conseguir conter uma risadinha. – O Rony achou que as pessoas ficavam presas dentro do aparelho como se fosse magia...

-Como é que eu ia saber que tinha cabos e antenas e mais um monte de coisas estranhas pra fazer aquele treco funcionar? – Rony resmungou para Harry. – Sem falar no tal "combutador"...

-Computador, Rony! – Harry riu da expressão quase cômica do amigo. – O meu primo trouxa tinha um, mas eu nem podia sonhar em chegar perto daquilo.

-E eu nem acho que a televisão seja tão fascinante assim. – Hermione ponderou. – Quer dizer, você pode conhecer o mundo todo assim, sem sair de casa... e dependendo do canal dá pra aprender bastante coisa, se manter informado... Mas tem gente que fica mais burra por causa disso. Parece até que tem preguiça de pensar, só absorvendo informação e sem dar uso a isso...

-Mas eu ainda acho que deve ter alguma coisa de magia naqueles aparelhos! – Rony cortou Hermione, prevendo que ela iria se empolgar e defender apaixonadamente o hábito da leitura. Era a mesma coisa quando se tratava do direito de liberdade dos elfos domésticos. – Uma caixa mágica só para trouxas.

-E não é? – Carlinho perguntou, parecendo muito interessado na "caixa mágica" dos trouxas. – Como é que eles conseguem deixar todas aquelas pessoas trancadas lá dentro? Só pode ser magia, ora.

-Caixa mágica, hã? – George deu um cutucão no seu irmão gêmeo, os olhos brilhando de tal forma que só poderia indicar que ele estava para ter uma idéia. – É uma idéia a ser considerada, não é, Fred?

-Pelas barbas de Merlin, será que vocês não podem esquecer aquela loja por uma única noite? – Molly exasperou-se, parecendo incrédula que o assunto do jantar fosse aquelas "trouxices".

-Fica calma, mamãe, que nem todas as nossas idéias são pra loja! – Fred comentou, dando um sorrisinho maroto.

-Mas eles também têm radio, não tem? – Arthur indagou. - E nós também temos e eles funcionam com magia!

-Gente, trouxas não podem fazer magia! – Hermione explicou, buscando apoio em Harry, que parecia se divertir com a empolgação dos ruivos.

Hermione estava no meio da sua explicação sobre a tecnologia moderna ("Não, Sr. Weasley, esse aparelho não é uma espécie de penseira"), quando uma pisada no seu pé desviou a atenção de Harry para o sorriso de Gina, como se lhe dissesse "eles não tem jeito".

Animados em sua discussão sobre o tal "combutador" e divertindo-se com o ar indignado de Molly, os demais Weasley's não se deram conta dos olhares trocados entre Harry e Gina. Era uma muda conversa particular, que não precisava de mais nada para lhes trazer segurança e entendimento.

E se em algum momento a sombra das antigas batalhas sufocava o seu peito com aquela sensação de imundície, nublando o seu olhar; Harry tratava de tentar afastar esses pensamentos de si, como se fosse apenas a lembrança de um sonho ruim que seria apagado com os primeiros raios de sol do dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: bem, em primeiro lugar um feliz ano novo atrasado para todos. Devido a diversos "contratempos", eu tive dificuldades em atualizar. Desculpe mesmo. Como já tenho um trecho do próximo capítulo escrito, espero não demorar tanto. ;-)

1-Sobre o patrono da Gina: eu não vi em lugar nenhum se ela tinha um patrono e se tivesse, qual seria a forma que ele assumiria. Rondam teorias internet afora de que os Weasley seriam descendentes de Gryffindor. Eu gosto bastante dessa teoria, mas não seria capaz de trabalhá-la na minha fic. Portanto, o patrono dela em forma de leão foi um modo de fazer essa referência.

2-Bom, a noviça que teve a tal visão que aparece no prólogo da fic é a Agatha, que apareceu muito pouco n'O País das Fadas. (aliás, aguardo as supostas teorias a respeito dessa tal "visão")

3-hm, eu não fiquei totalmente satisfeita com o meu flashback sobre a guerra, não sou tão competente em cenas de ação quanto à Sônia Sag e a Sally Owens, mas eu nem podia dar detalhes demais e nem podia deixar certas coisas sem explicação.

4-A comunidade do orkut está entregue as moscas. Pleeease, dêem uma passadinha por lá de vez em quando, ok?

5-E como é muito provável que eu não poste o próximo capítulo ainda nessa semana, dedico ele ao meu beta _André Ariévilo_, que fará aniversário nessa semana. D

Aliás, foi ele que fez essa capa linda pra fic. Obrigada!

E obrigada a todos pelos comentários, votos e afins. D

See ya!


	5. O chamado

**Capítulo 3 – O chamado**

"_**Olhos tristes me seguem, **_

_**mas ainda acredito que exista algo reservado para mim**_

_**Então, por favor, venha esperar comigo,**_

_**Porque ainda acredito que exista algo reservado para nós**_

_**Você e eu, você e eu..."**_

_**(One last breath - Creed)**_

Ele gostava de observá-la assim, parecendo distraída. Sabia que era apenas uma ilusão sua, pois os olhos sagazes de Morrigan estavam sempre alerta e sua percepção nunca deixaria que fosse surpreendida daquela forma, mas Severus gostava de pensar que tinha esse poder, de que podia saber o que se passava dentro de sua mente.

No entanto, ela sempre seria um enigma para ele e mesmo se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo apenas para estudá-la, ele nunca conseguiria decifrá-la. Um desafio que se tornava cada vez mais interessante de interpretar.

Os dedos dela deslizavam lenta e vagarosamente por entre a longa cabeleira negra, perdendo-se nos fios acetinados, enquanto desembaraçava-os pacientemente com um pente de madeira. O olhar parecia vago, mas a fronte estava levemente franzida, denotando que algo a mantinha pensativa. Os lábios moviam-se, murmúrios formavam-se e palavras que não faziam muito sentido para Severus eram ouvidas.

Podia-se dizer que ela estava entrando em transe, perdida em seus pensamentos. E nada, nem mesmo a excelente legilimência de Snape era capaz de descobrir o que a arrebatava para longe.

Eram seus sonhos e preocupações, seus pensamentos e sentimentos que bailavam em sua mente, sendo protegidos por anos de treinamento rígido e pela sua própria magia. Uma magia antiga, envolvida por encantamentos que brotavam de dentro do coração, das palavras mudas, dos gestos cuidadosamente feitos e que estava além da compreensão daqueles que se deixavam guiar unicamente pela razão. Uma magia que não poderia ser contida dentro de uma fórmula pronta.

E como ela gostava de afirmar enfaticamente, a magia dela vinha dos deuses e para aquele poder um punhado de palavras não iriam ser capazes de operar infinitas transformações. Havia muito mais por detrás desse tipo de poder.

Que fosse. Snape nunca iria acreditar na existência de deidades e nem que deles viria o seu poder. Acreditava somente no seu esforço e nos anos de estudo que o levaram a ser considerado um bruxo talentoso, fosse na área de poções ou no amplo conhecimento de artes das trevas.

Desde que essa discordância de opiniões e crenças não criasse atritos entre os dois, que Morrigan prosseguisse com suas melodias estranhas e suas preces sussurradas. Snape pouco se importaria com isso.

Finalmente ela se dera conta da presença dele, ou ao menos afastara os pensamentos de si e erguera o rosto em direção à porta do quarto, onde Snape permanecia silencioso e atento aos movimentos dela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou calmamente, deixando o pente de madeira sobre a cama e abandonando a sua tarefa de escovar os cabelos.

-Chegou uma correspondência para você! – Snape respondeu com indiferença, dando uma olhada aparentemente desinteressada no envelope. – Veio de Hogwarts!

Curiosa, Morrigan tomou o envelope feito em pergaminho amarelado entre os dedos pálidos e viu que, escritos com tinta verde e numa caligrafia firme, estavam as seguintes palavras: _"Srta. Morrigan Prince, Spinner's End."_. Abriu o envelope e tirou o pergaminho que este guardava. O rosto impassível não denunciava o que estava escrito, se era uma notícia boa ou ruim. Apenas os olhos se moviam, absorvendo as palavras destinadas à ela.

-E então? – Snape perguntou despreocupadamente, quando Morrigan terminou de ler.

-A diretora McGonagall me informou que finalmente a Professora de Herbologia foi liberada pelos curandeiros. – E um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. – Ela pretende retomar ao seu cargo na escola e gostaria de saber se eu ainda estou interessada em continuar com meu trabalho, dando assistência à Profa. Sprout.

Durante o ataque feito à Hogwarts, alguns comensais mais ousados haviam conseguido penetrar nas profundezas do castelo e encontrar alguns dos professores que patrulhavam os corredores. Infelizmente, a Professora de Herbologia fora encurralada por Alecto e Amycus. Não se sabe até hoje o motivo para que não a matassem, mas enfeitiçaram a mestra de tal forma, que a deixaram incapacitada por quase um ano. A sorte dela foi ter sido encontrada rapidamente por Tonks que a levou até a Ala hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey conseguiu neutralizar parte da maldição até que algum medibruxo conseguisse chegar em Hogwarts.

E esse era o motivo que fazia Morrigan sorrir com tanta sinceridade e alívio. Trabalhou por um breve período de tempo com a mestra de Herbologia, mas havia sido o suficiente para nutrir uma certa afeição por ela. Era gratificante saber que ela estava bem e que também solicitavam o seu trabalho novamente em Hogwarts.

-E com certeza você irá aceitar outra vez esse convite, estou certo? – Snape perguntou com ironia, lembrando-se da pequena batalha verbal que ocorreu entre os dois para que Morrigan fosse para Hogwarts durante o período mais crítico da guerra.

-Vou sim! – Morrigan sorriu e entregou envelope e pergaminho para Snape. – Se posso ser útil, porque não ajudar?!

O rosto de Snape permanecia inexpressivo, mas dentro dele havia orgulho borbulhando. Pensar que aquela mulher tão perspicaz amava-o sinceramente acariciava a sua arrogância. Era algo dele, nunca mudaria. Gostava dela, obviamente que ele gostava. Mais do que desejaria e mais do que seria capaz de explicar. No entanto, o seu ego também gostava de ser o alvo daquela afeição e nada melhor do que ser amado por alguém que estava à sua altura em termos de inteligência e habilidade.

-Prince... – Snape murmurou e fez uma pausa como se estivesse considerando algo. Passou os dedos longos e pálidos pelos próprios lábios finos, até finalmente falar. - Acho que já está na hora de mudarmos o seu sobrenome.

-Porque, Severus? Foi você mesmo que me pediu que usasse esse sobrenome enquanto estivesse trabalhando na escola!

-Mas na época eu ainda era um foragido e usar o sobrenome "Snape" poderia lhe trazer problemas! – Ele a encarou com seriedade e acrescentou: - Hoje em dia seria mais adequado que você possuísse o mesmo sobrenome que eu.

Morrigan franziu ligeiramente a fronte.

-E porque esse ar formal somente para isso? – Ela riu baixinho, estendendo o braço na direção dele e puxando-o para que se sentasse ao seu lado. – É apenas um sobrenome, ora.

-Não é apenas um sobrenome, é o _meu_ sobrenome! – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, a voz soando perigosamente indignada. – Nós vivemos como se fossemos casados há quase dois anos. Nada mais sensato que você utilize o meu sobrenome, não é mesmo?

-Você está me propondo casamento, Severus?

-Oh, parece que finalmente a sagaz Sacerdotisa compreendeu o que estou tentando dizer! – Ele alfinetou com azedume, cruzando os braços.

-Desculpe, mas eu não esperava por isso. – Morrigan sorriu e tentou descruzar os braços dele. – Ora vamos! Você não vai ficar carrancudo o resto do dia por causa disso, não é? Severus, eu já _sou_ sua mulher, não tem por que se preocupar com pequenos detalhes.

Ele continuou olhando para frente, muito sério, o mal-humor evidente nas linhas rígidas de seu rosto. Morrigan tocou-o, forçando os seus olhos a se encontrarem.

Ah, a maldita empáfia dele, que sempre se interpunha entre os dois!

-Então eu posso supor que isso seja um "sim"! – Finalmente Snape disse, deslizando a mão para dentro do bolso das vestes negras.

-E de que outra forma eu deveria responder? – Morrigan falou pausadamente, começando a perder a paciência com aquilo tudo. Amava Snape mais do que a si mesma, mas conviver com aquele gênio era mais trabalhoso do que enfrentar um monstro de várias cabeças. – Claro que é um "sim".

Os lábios dele se curvaram quase um nada para cima, o que era o mais próximo de um sorriso naquele homem estranho. A postura relaxou um mínimo, enquanto ele tomava a mão direita dela e deslizava um anel de prata trabalhada por seu dedo esguio, com um ar quase solene. Talvez o gesto parecesse carregado por leve sarcasmo, mas definitivamente havia algo de solene e formal naquilo tudo. E mais do que isso, havia o toque quase cuidadoso e terno dos dedos dele, numa carícia quase dissimulada, como se fosse extremamente ousado demonstrar sentimentos daquela forma.

Surpresa, Morrigan, arregalou levemente os olhos, notando o quanto era sério o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ela estava se comprometendo, ou melhor, estava confirmando o compromisso que assumira para com aquele homem tantas vidas antes, embora ele discordasse do absurdo deles terem se encontrado em outras vidas.

O anel serviu perfeitamente em seu anelar direito e com muda comoção, admirou o seu entalhe: era uma delicada serpente de prata por toda a extensão do aro e que acabava por morder o seu próprio rabo, fechando e iniciando um ciclo. Tratava-se de um _ouroboros_, símbolo do infinito. A luz pálida e tremeluzente das poucas velas que estavam dispostas no aposento fez com que o anel simples refulgisse, como se a serpente esculpida tivesse vida própria e deslizasse lenta e preguiçosamente em seu dedo.

Morrigan sorriu deliciada. Não poderia ser mais especial do que isso, o infinito ser a marca de seu compromisso com Snape.

-Só espero que você não tenha muitos problemas por carregar o sobrenome _Snape_. – Ele falou. – Eu nunca vou ser o "queridinho" da sociedade como o "eleito". As pessoas podem te olhar de maneira enviesada.

Morrigan desviou os olhos do anel de compromisso e encarou Snape seriamente. A emoção quase pueril daquele primeiro momento havia sido controlada e apenas o brilho de encanto e mistério que lhe eram tão característicos fulguravam em seus olhos profundos, dando mais do que nunca nela um ar de poderosa feiticeira.

-Eu não me importo. – E aproximou o seu rosto do dele, sussurrando baixinho. – Eu realmente não me importo!

XXXX

_Ferida, cansada e abatida, durante aquela batalha era impossível prestar atenção em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. _

_Gina Weasley só notou que tinha algo de diferente acontecendo quando viu que o exército das trevas parecia estar se dispersando. Aquilo era absolutamente estranho, como se um encanto tivesse sido quebrado e os servos de Voldemort repentinamente tivessem perdido parte de sua força._

_Os lobisomens saíram em disparada para dentro da Floresta Proibida, ganindo e soltando uivos angustiados, enquanto os centauros, (que notaram que Marte entrara em conjunção com Plutão e que aquela era uma noite decisiva não só para os desprezíveis humanos, mas para eles também e pela Floresta que tanto prezavam), perseguiam as feras amaldiçoadas._

_Alguns dos comensais da morte pareciam surpresos, olhando entre si na tentativa de compreender o que havia acontecido, alucinados e quase... temerosos._

_Gina viu Rony - que estava com um ferimento feio na cabeça – e Hermione se aproximando das portas do castelo, parecendo igualmente espantados. Foi de encontro aos dois, carregando um sentimento estranho dentro de si: era ansiedade, mas não sabia se era por causa de algo bom ou ruim que estava para acontecer ou que já acontecera. _

_Algo estava errado, tremendamente errado._

_-Cadê o Harry? – Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou, quando se aproximou do irmão._

_Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar incerto, e Gina sentiu como se uma garra de aço comprimisse a sua garganta._

_-Nós não sabemos, Gina! – Hermione murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas._

_-A gente não podia ter deixado aquele cabeça dura sozinho. – Gina exasperou-se, arregalando os olhos em fúria e chacoalhando a frente das vestes ensangüentadas do irmão. – Ele deve ter procurado Voldemort sozinho e... e..._

_Rony puxou a irmã caçula num desajeitado abraço carinhoso, enquanto soluços agoniados de dor e impotência sacudiam o corpo da mais nova Weasley num choro desesperado. _

_Dizer para ela se acalmar era besteira, como Rony e Hermione poderiam consolar Gina se eles próprios partilhavam daquele estado de aflição?_

_Quando Gina se afastou do abraço do irmão, observou, com curiosidade, a expressão compenetrada de Hermione, que olhava a figura sombria de um comensal que parecia em pânico ao puxar a manga de sua túnica para cima do cotovelo e procurar por algo em seu antebraço esquerdo._

_-Olhem só! – Hermione exclamou. – Os comensais se dispersaram e parecem apavorados, como se..._

_E com aquela insinuação, uma pontinha de esperança tomou conta dos três. _

_Um único pensamento vinha à cabeça de Gina: encontrar Harry, mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar todo o exército das trevas e, correndo o risco de morrer nessa tentativa. Simplesmente precisava disso, dessa luz de esperança._

_-Nós precisamos achar o Harry!_ _– E Gina olhara com determinação para o irmão e a amiga. – Eu só preciso me concentrar um pouco, eu sei que posso encontrá-lo se fizer isso..._

_-Gina, você está exausta, cansada e preocupada, assim como nós. – Hermione a interrompeu e tentava falar calmamente, com a intenção de fazer a ruiva pensar com racionalidade. – Mas daí a sair assim, só por causa..._

_-Por causa de uma intuição, é isso que você quer dizer? – Gina esbravejou, passando a mão nervosamente em sua cabeleira ruiva. – Sair por aí por causa de um poder que você nem acredita que eu possua, não é?_

_-Gina, não é só por causa de uma intuição. Você nem faz idéia de onde o Harry possa estar... E se de repente Voldemort tentar manipular você ou... _

_-Gina, não insista! – Rony disse com uma firmeza surpreendente. – O Harry me fez prometer que você ia ficar em segurança e eu não vou quebrar a promessa que fiz a ele._

_-Seu idiota! – Gina vociferou, apontando a varinha para o irmão. – A essa hora o Harry deve tá sozinho com aquele monstro e você me vem falar das suas promessas estúpidas?_

_-Gina, foi um Voto Perpétuo! – Hermione murmurou, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. – Antes de vir pra cá ele praticamente nos obrigou a fazer o Voto Perpétuo e nós prometemos que iríamos manter você em segurança e que não iríamos atrás dele quando ele fosse procurar Voldemort._

_-Você acha mesmo que nós iríamos abandonar o Harry assim? Que tipo de amigos você acha que nós somos? – Rony parecia miserável, enquanto tentava conduzir as duas garotas para dentro do castelo. – Aquele cabeçudo obrigou a gente a fazer aquilo e se ele não tivesse ficado tão bom com maldições, eu teria azarado ele pra não ter que aceitar aquele termo idiota._

_Gina respirou fundo e encarou o irmão e a amiga. Estavam ali, visíveis aos seus olhos, as evidências de que eles não mentiam. Era uma mescla de medo, arrependimento e culpa. Muita, muita culpa, que parecia reverberar em Gina como um réquiem de notas agoniadas. _

_Rony envolveu as duas garotas num abraço protetor e as conduziu para dentro do castelo. Finalmente os reforços começavam a chegar e, talvez, a presença deles ali já não fosse tão imprescindível. _

_A batalha havia avançado pela madrugada e todos os membros e músculos de seus corpos começavam a dar mostras de exaustão. Só se deram conta de para onde estavam indo, quando se depararam com o olhar exaltado de Madame Pomfrey, que circulava pela ala hospitalar com uma bandeja carregada de pequenos frascos de poções e medicamentos. _

_Era desesperante estar naquele lugar: desde bruxos abatidos e fracos pela constante influência dos dementadores, até rostos mutilados e irreconhecíveis por causa dos lobisomens, eram atendidos com igual atenção e cuidado pela enfermeira. E não fosse o auxílio de Morrigan – que trabalhava há algum tempo na escola de magia e bruxaria como assistente da Professora Sprout - as coisas seriam ainda mais excessivas. Mas mesmo que quisessem e fossem capazes disso, os irmãos Weasley e Hermione não conseguiram relaxar. _

_O alvorecer chegara sombrio como nunca e o murmúrio inquietante da morte parecia pairar em cada aposento, em cada canto do castelo. Nenhum sinal, nenhuma notícia de Harry ou Voldemort fora ouvida. Cogitavam até a possibilidade de mandarem aurores em busca do "eleito"._

_Gina conhecia Harry como poucas pessoas foram capazes naqueles últimos anos. Sabia dizer as verdades que ele precisava ouvir, sabia dar o carinho que ele precisava, a compreensão e a segurança que lhe era preciso. Hermione e Rony também, mas havia laços mais profundos que a ligavam ao "eleito". Não fora Morrigan que dissera que o amor que existia entre os dois era tão intenso, que poderia criar um vínculo entre os dois? E a tal "visão" que Gina possuía, será que não poderia mostrar onde seu namorado estava? Porque essa droga de dom não funcionava agora, quando ela mais precisava?_

"_Eu preciso saber onde o Harry está" – murmurava para si, agoniada, enquanto involuntariamente a sua mão procurava pelo pingente em forma de meia-lua que ganhara do namorado no ano anterior. Segurava com tanta força o pingente prateado, como se este fosse um talismã, um oráculo que fosse capaz de trazer a resposta que tanto ansiava. _

_Parada em frente de uma das janelas da Ala hospitalar, enquanto a aurora tingia os céus com as primeiras cores do dia, Gina observava o seu reflexo distorcido nas vidraças. As lágrimas deslizavam silenciosas por seu rosto, queimando os seus olhos e perdendo-se em seu colo._

_Por trás das árvores sombrias da Floresta Proibida, o sol ascendera timidamente naquela manhã nebulosa de outono. O ar parecia irrespirável, pesado, sufocante. Por mais preocupada que Gina estivesse, não abandonava a esperança de que algum milagre acontecesse. _

_Milagres poderiam não existir, mas Gina passou a acreditar neles depois daquele dia._

_-Pelas barbas de Merlin, é o garoto Potter! – Madame Pomfrey esganiçou-se, deslizando pelas camas ocupadas na Ala Hospitalar até chegar ao local onde Hagrid parara, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. – O que aconteceu, Hagrid?_

_A herança genética de sua mãe giganta não permitiu que Hagrid se ferisse muito, mas ele parecia tão exausto quanto qualquer bruxo que estivesse em Hogwarts naquele momento. No entanto, no seu rosto quase selvagem havia preocupação e medo, enquanto ele tentava conter a corrente de lágrimas, carregando um corpo desacordado quase com delicadeza em seus braços musculosos._

_Gina ergueu-se de um salto, como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse atravessado o seu corpo. Num segundo havia atravessado a Ala Hospitalar, circulando ao redor de Hagrid em busca de notícias, sendo acompanhada por Rony e Hermione, enquanto Madame Pomfrey tentava afastar os jovens e descobrir o que havia acontecido à Harry._

_-O que aconteceu, Hagrid? _

_-Onde ele estava?_

_-E Você-Sabe-Quem?_

_Todos se calaram. Hagrid estremeceu e após ser instruído por Madame Pomfrey, depositou Harry numa cama desocupada._

_-Gárgulas galopantes, Hagrid, fala alguma coisa! – Rony pediu, o rosto tão pálido, que tornava suas sardas ainda mais evidentes. – O Harry ta vivo, não tá?_

_-Está sim! – Madame Pomfrey anunciou, após tomar o pulso do rapaz desacordado._

_Enquanto Gina, Rony e Hermione observavam a eficiente enfermeira tomar providências para cuidar de Harry, Hagrid contou o que sabia. Ele encontrara o rapaz largado em frente aos portões de Hogwarts, com um bilhete repousando em seu peito._

_-"Nossa dívida está paga"? – Hermione murmurou, quando Hagrid entregara o bilhete nas mãos da garota. – E não havia ninguém por perto?_

_-Eh, parece que os aurores estavam mais preocupados em pegar os comensais fujões, entende? – Hagrid coçou a barba emaranhada. – Mas afora isso, não havia ninguém estranho perto dele. Ninguém do "outro lado". Foi uma sorte, mesmo._

_Sorte? Talvez fosse isso mesmo, talvez um milagre. Ou simplesmente tivesse que acontecer daquela forma. _

_A sensação de alívio por ver que estava Harry vivo só durou um breve período. Madame Pomfrey parecia preocupada com o estado do rapaz, sem saber o que tinha acontecido a ele. _

_Conforme as coisas foram se "acalmando" (uma calmaria cheia de maus augúrios e preocupação), chegavam as notícias do que aconteceu naquela batalha: quem estava ferido, quem do exército das trevas havia sido preso, quem perecera. As notícias eram cada vez mais alarmantes: Voldemort coordenara um ataque não só à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, embora sua "tropa de elite" tenha sido concentrada ali, mas também nas principais edificações da sociedade bruxa, como: O Ministério da Magia, o banco Gringotes, Hogsmeade, o Beco Diagonal e tantos outros lugares espalhados pelo país. _

_A situação fora desesperante, exatamente como tantos anos antes, no auge da primeira guerra, quando Voldemort parecia invencível._

_Ao que tudo indicava - a enfermeira de Hogwarts afirmara - Harry estava apenas desacordado. Havia ferimentos por seu corpo, muitos deles causados por diversos tipos de maldições, mas isso poderia ser curado com o tratamento adequado._

_-Vou deixá-lo sob o efeito de poções para poder se recuperar melhor! – Madame Pomfrey anunciou e olhou para os três jovens que observavam com muda preocupação o jovem que repousava. – E vocês três deveriam fazer o mesmo. _

_Gina não tinha a menor intenção de sair dali, assim como Rony e Hermione. Ela não deixaria Harry sozinho, não iria mesmo. Mas quando Molly Weasley despejou a sua preocupação pelo estado dos filhos e de Hermione, não houve poder no mundo que fosse capaz de enfrentar o zelo excessivo da Sra. Weasley. _

_E ninguém seria capaz de contestar a sua justificável proteção._

_A preocupação permanecia ali, como uma companheira constante para Gina. Só conseguia dormir quando a Sra. Weasley forçava alguma poção por sua garganta e ainda assim sob muito protesto. Todos os seus pensamentos se voltavam para Harry, não só para ter a confirmação de que os boatos eram verdadeiros e Voldemort havia sido finalmente mandado para o inferno, mas para ter a certeza de que ele realmente estava bem._

XXXX

-Ronald, cuidado com a mesa!

-Mione, se você não parar de ficar me azucrinando eu vou acabar derrubando a mesa encima de você!

-Francamente, Rony, custa ser um pouco mais cuidadoso?

-E custa você ser menos mandona?

-Mandona, eu?!

Harry encostou a porta do quarto, um sorriso leve nos lábios. Guardava aquele pensamento para si, mas as discussões de Rony e Hermione sempre lhe davam a sensação de que as coisas haviam voltado ao normal.

Claro que agora as reconciliações dos dois costumavam ser diferentes e era absurdamente estranho pensar que seus melhores amigos estavam juntos, mas... aquilo era certo desde o momento em que os dois se _confrontaram_ na cabine do expresso de Hogwarts tantos anos antes. Era simplesmente uma questão de tempo para que acontecesse e ele sinceramente se alegrava em saber que eles estavam bem.

Da pequena fortuna que herdara de seus pais e de Sirius, havia algumas propriedades espalhadas ao longo do país. A mansão do Largo Grimmauld permanecia à disposição da Ordem da Fênix, caso ainda fosse útil e Harry nunca teve a menor disposição de considerar a idéia de morar naquela casa. A casa em Godric's Hollow que pertencera a seus pais também era uma possibilidade descartada; esperava não ter que voltar àquele lugar tão cedo, eram lembranças demais e em sua grande maioria não eram agradáveis.

Com a ajuda de Gui Weasley, Harry analisou algumas das propriedades e encontrou um discreto casebre em Kent e que parecia ideal à ele. Por mais que os Weasley protestassem, ele precisava ter o seu próprio canto, um lugar só seu.

Molly Weasley protestou e Gina lhe deu total apoio... Mas quando Harry garantiu que iria ficar bem e que estaria bem alimentado porque contrataria Dobby para trabalhar em sua casa, foi que as ruivas amoleceram em seus protestos, embora Molly afirmasse que se sentiria melhor em ter Harry sob sua proteção.

O rapaz olhou ao redor e deu um suspiro desanimado. Aquilo estava completamente fora de ordem. Um caos, por assim dizer. Ergueu a varinha e começou a arrumar as coisas, uma confusão de móveis que se arrastavam pelo aposento e travesseiros que se digladiavam, soltando penas por todos os lados, lençóis se enroscando no lustre... o rapaz reprimiu uma careta ao pensar que era melhor fazendo isso ao estilo trouxa e que se dependesse dos seus feitiços domésticos, era melhor que continuasse na casa dos Weasley.

Desistiu de tentar organizar o quarto, pensando que pediria a ajuda de Dobby mais tarde. Seu malão estava encostado ao lado do guarda-roupa e achou que teria o mínimo de capacidade para, ao menos, conseguir colocar suas roupas lá dentro. Era um trabalho terrivelmente enfadonho e quando já estava pensando que ouvir as discussões dos amigos era mais interessante, seus dedos esbarram no que parecia ser um livro de couro. E antes mesmo de tirar o volume de lá de dentro do malão, já sabia do que se tratava: o álbum de fotografias que Hagrid lhe dera no final de seu primeiro ano.

Largou a tarefa pela metade e carregando o álbum, sentou-se na sua cama, desfazendo parte da bagunça de travesseiros e lençóis.

Quantas noites ele não passara encarando aqueles rostos sorridentes, quando sentia a solidão pesar em seus ombros? Como se podia sentir tanta falta de algo que ele nem mesmo se recordava?

As fotografias mostravam o casal Potter desde os tempos de adolescência, passando pela época do noivado e do casamento. Viu o sorriso alegre naquele rosto que era tão assombrosamente parecido com o seu e a felicidade genuína de James Potter, como se soubesse que devia aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o último. Às vezes acompanhado pelos amigos inseparáveis, às vezes somente ele e Lilly. E até mesmo algumas poucas fotografias com o pequeno Harry entre eles, quando mesmo estando sob a insegurança da guerra, eles se permitiam agir como uma família que estivesse começando a vida, sem ter nenhum outro tipo de preocupação.

Mas o que sempre o fascinava eram os enigmáticos olhos verdes de Lilly, que sempre foram tão notados e tão especiais.

Ainda doía saber que eles estavam separados, mas Harry já era capaz de suportar aquilo sabendo que aquele que causara tamanho sofrimento já não existia mais. Que Voldemort não fora destruído unicamente por vingança, mas porque aquilo era o certo a ser feito.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei como você agüentou a discussão desses dois por tanto tempo! – Harry ergueu os olhos do álbum de fotografias e viu uma Gina quase exasperada se encostar no umbral da porta. – Eu ainda vou azarar aqueles dois. Juro!

-Eu iria achar isso bem engraçado, Gina! - Harry abriu um sorrisinho maroto e voltou a encarar a fotografia daquela mulher de encantadores olhos verdes.

-O que é isso? – Gina perguntou com interesse, sentando-se ao lado de Harry na cama.

Ele apenas sorriu e lhe entregou o álbum. Estava dividindo com ela aquele pequeno tesouro que tantas vezes lhe confortara. E Gina notou o quanto isso era importante para ele.

-Ela era realmente linda! – Gina sussurrou, observando o modo delicadamente decidido com que Lilly se portava, mesmo que aquela fosse apenas uma fotografia.

Harry apenas sorriu, concordando.

Uma fotografia em especial chamou a atenção de Gina: Lilly sentada no jardim, provavelmente da casa em Godric's Hollow, segurando o pequeno Harry no colo. Parecia que nada seria capaz de separá-los, de acabar com aquela frágil felicidade. E refulgindo sob a luz clara do sol fraco, estava o pingente em forma de meia-lua, que hoje repousava no colo da ruiva Weasley.

-Aparentemente os rapazes da família Potter gostam de ruivas! – Gina comentou, sabendo o quanto era especial que Harry lhe confiasse algo que pertencera à sua mãe. Como se aquilo selasse um compromisso entre eles.

-Eu já tinha pensado nisso! – Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura da garota. – Mas vocês duas vão ser sempre as minhas favoritas.

Gina sorriu, beijando o rapaz em seguida.

Céus, às vezes era até difícil de acreditar que ele estava ali, junto dela e que todo o horror pelo qual passaram havia sido deixado para trás como se fosse apenas a sombra de um pesadelo.

-Sabe o que eu estive pensando? – A ruiva disse, aninhando-se no abraço do rapaz.

- Não faço idéia!

-Semana que vem é o seu aniversário, então eu achei que poderíamos fazer a sua festa aqui, hein? – Gina abriu um sorrisinho travesso. – Uma espécie de inauguração oficial da sua casa! O que você acha?

Como ele poderia ter esquecido que na semana seguinte seria o seu próprio aniversário? Parecia tão bobo pensar naquele tipo de detalhe, que se esquecera completamente daquilo. E nem por isso a idéia de comemorar o seu aniversário em sua casa lhe pareceu menos deliciosa.

-Eu acho que é uma excelente idéia!

-Que idéia? – Uma terceira voz soou da porta do quarto.

-Rony, às vezes você é absurdamente intrometido! – Hermione ralhou, aproximando-se também.

-Quando diz respeito à minha irmã trancada num quarto com um cara, qualquer idéia excelente tem que passar pela minha aprovação.

Gina rolou os olhos, parecendo aborrecida.

-Nós estávamos falando em fazer a minha festa de aniversário aqui! – Harry explicou, na tentativa de evitar que os irmãos Weasley começassem a trocar farpas. – Uma coisa simples, sabe.

-Harry só os Weasley's são o suficiente para fazer com que nenhuma festa seja simples! – Rony riu, puxando Hermione pela mão.

-Ah, Harry, nós temos que comemorar sim! – Hermione parecia alegre, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – Vai ser o seu primeiro aniversário depois da guerra, é uma data importante!

-Foi o que eu pensei! – Gina concordou. – Além de ser a inauguração oficial da casa dele!

-Garotas! – Rony murmurou, revirando os olhos, quando as duas começaram a tagarelar sobre os preparativos da festa.

Harry pareceu divertido ao ver a expressão do amigo, enquanto as duas garotas conversavam animadamente. Estreitou o braço ao redor de Gina e sorriu. Ele ali, junto das pessoas que mais prezava no mundo, lhe fez ter a certeza de que agora ele finalmente poderia ter o seu próprio lar. Eles eram a sua família.

XXXX

_Aquele primeiro dia após o ataque se foi. E veio outro e mais outro... _

_Gina, Rony e Hermione, que permaneciam juntos por todo o tempo, ficaram alojados na torre da grifinória já que a Ala Hospitalar estava lotada de feridos. Os ferimentos que eles traziam cicatrizaram, o sentimento de que eles estavam seguros se intensificou, mas Harry não acordara. Permitiam que eles visitassem o rapaz, mas ele descansava placidamente em sua maca, como se estivesse apenas adormecido, embora o efeito das poções para mantê-lo daquele jeito já tivesse passado._

_Harry não acordava por algum misterioso motivo, essa era a verdade que todos estavam se negando a acreditar e a admitir._

_Quando na tarde do quarto dia Gina chegou a Ala Hospitalar para ver Harry, aproveitando o momento onde a exaustão dominara o irmão e Hermione e ela pudesse ficar sozinha por um momento com o namorado, encontrou uma Madame Pomfrey parecendo preocupada conversando aos sussurros com um Medibruxo do St. Mungus._

_A enfermeira nem pareceu se dar conta da presença da ruiva, enquanto caminhava com o medibruxo em direção à sala de McGonagall, para que ele pudesse usar a lareira._

_Com aquele estranho aperto lhe comprimindo o coração, Gina se aproximou da cama de Harry e sentou-se numa cadeira ali próxima._

_-Às vezes nos trancamos dentro de nossa própria mente para que não nos machuquemos mais! – Morrigan surgira tão silenciosamente ao lado de Gina, que esta podia jurar que ela havia simplesmente deslizado pelo aposento como se fosse um espectro. – Desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção de assustá-la._

_Gina meramente encolheu os ombros, como se dissesse que aquilo não importava. Nada mais importava._

_A Sacerdotisa olhou para Harry e depois para a figura pálida e apática de Gina. Aquela garota portava-se como uma guerreira, que lutaria por quem amava até a morte e iria para esse destino de cabeça erguida. Mas quando se tratava de algo que poderia estar além de sua capacidade e de sua força, o medo ficava evidente em seus gestos e nos seus atos._

_-Ele não acorda! – Gina disse baixinho, olhando pela primeira vez para Morrigan. Nunca a Sacerdotisa parecera tão velha e sombria para a ruiva. – E eu não sei o que fazer para ajudá-lo!_

_A Sacerdotisa abriu um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos:_

_-Você já experimentou chamá-lo?_

_Gina lançou um olhar de pura incredulidade para Morrigan, mas esta apenas manteve o seu sorriso irritantemente calmo e saiu dali com seus passos silenciosos._

_Poções, feitiços... nada disso fora capaz de trazer Harry de volta à consciência e Morrigan sugerira que ela simplesmente o chamasse._

_Aquilo era estupidamente... simples!_

_A ruiva inclinou-se um pouco sobre o corpo do rapaz desacordado e acariciou ternamente o seu cabelo revolto. A expressão de seu rosto era a de alguém que parecia agoniado, numa muda batalha interior. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ele, parecia agitar os seus pensamentos._

_-Harry! – Gina sussurrou, ainda com a mão sobre a fronte do rapaz. Aquele sentimento de que estava fazendo algo absurdamente sem sentido desapareceu, deixando nela aquela vontade desesperada de trazer o rapaz de volta. O polegar deslizava pela fronte dele, numa caricia cuidadosa, como se tocar o lugar onde ele carregava a famosa cicatriz fosse ser capaz de machucá-lo mais ainda. – Harry, volte para nós!_

_Silêncio._

_Gina se concentrou mais um pouquinho. Nos últimos meses sua percepção e sensibilidade estavam cada vez mais intensas, e ela lembrava-se de uma madrugada no curto período que passara em Avalon e onde tivera um pesadelo simplesmente terrificante. E Eriu não havia sido capaz de chamá-la de volta e liberta-la daquele cárcere sombrio? Seria isso o que Morrigan sugerira?_

"_Harry, porque você não acorda?", pensou e tentou abrir sua mente e alcançar Harry de alguma forma._

_Silêncio outra vez._

"_Harry, volte para nós!"_

"_Eu tenho medo"_

_Gina assustou-se quando recebeu aquela resposta. Viera tão forte e tão intensa... _

_Olhou para os lados, mas não havia ninguém próximo a eles. Fechou os olhos e tentou manter aquele contato. Era espantoso, mas parecia tão certo que eles se comunicassem daquela forma, que pouco se importou com a circunstância._

"_Medo do que, Harry? Está tudo bem!" – Gina tentou garantir, usando toda a firmeza e determinação que possuía._

"_Eu não quero ferir vocês" – As ondas de pensamento surgiram incertas, como se ele quisesse deter algo dentro dele. "Eu não quero"_

"_Você nunca faria isso" – A ruiva acariciou de leve a fronte do rapaz. "Volte para nós, volte para mim"_

_Os pensamentos de Harry se calaram e a angústia dominou Gina outra vez. Será que toda aquela tensão e dor e inquietação estavam provocando uma alucinação nela?_

_Lembranças começaram a bailar em sua mente, como se estivessem ao som de uma valsa triste. Lembrava-se das noites frias de outono onde sua mãe lhe contava a história do garotinho que conseguira derrotar o malvado Lorde das Trevas, do quanto admirava aquele garotinho que lhe parecia tão especial; lembrou-se também da surpresa ao ver que aquele mesmo garotinho parecia tão normal quanto qualquer um de seus irmãos e que nem por isso ele lhe parecia menos fascinante. Veio a tristeza por saber que ele mal a notava e a angústia com o período negro onde o diário de Riddle a obrigara a fazer aquelas coisas horríveis. _

_E sempre havia o brilho daqueles olhos verdes que a assombravam e encantavam sempre na mesma proporção._

_Lembrava-se dos olhares furtivos que lançava a ele durante os anos e na paixão muda e infantil que se transformou em uma suposta resignação. Como se aqueles olhos verdes fossem capazes de sair da sua memória algum dia! _

_Gina sorriu, um riso triste e choroso. _

_E pensar que o que encantara Harry verdadeiramente fora o seu jeito natural de ser, o seu lado explosivo e passional, tão característico dos Weasley! _

_Mais lágrimas deslizaram. _

_Podia sentir em seus lábios o gosto daquele primeiro e tão inesperado beijo, como se este fosse capaz de lhe queimar; lembrou-se dos momentos de descontração e afeto; das conversas que nem sempre eram feitas através de palavras, mas por olhares e sorrisos... as lágrimas contidas quando Harry se afastara dela para protegê-la, a estranha reconciliação feita na margem do Lago de Avalon e todas aquelas coisas misteriosas que ocorreram naquele lugar, a promessa daquele amor que parecia tão puro e verdadeiro..._

"_Harry, volte!"_

_E quando Gina achou que as suas esperanças estavam perdidas, sentiu que estava sendo observada. O brilho daqueles olhos verdes retornou, arrebatando-a para longe de seus temores e mesmo sabendo que havia muito a ser dito e ouvido e explicado, tudo mudou. _

_Harry ouvira o seu chamado!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_N/A: _É, eu sei que o ritmo de atualizações tem estado lento e temo dizer que, infelizmente, daqui pra frente vai ficar mais lento ainda (semana que vem começam as minhas aulas na facu D )

Devo dizer que me diverti horrores escrevendo o pedido de casamento do Snape, porque eu nem podia fazer ele excessivamente cínico e nem meloso, e muito menos cômico. Mas acho que ficou na medida...rs... E o ouroboros foi um modo de fazer referência à Sonserina, embora eu ache que a Morrigan daria uma excelente corvinal. (ok, comentário inútil da autora) e eu acho que para bruxos, isso seria mais legal do que um anel de brilhantes. ¬¬

E eu pulei uma fase do flashback intencionalmente, contei o que aconteceu antes e o depois do duelo derradeiro. E no próximo (que merlin me dê inspiração pra tal), devo postar a minha versão do fato. Então pode ser que esse capítulo demore mesmo.

Devo postar novidades na comunidade do orkut durante essa semana, então fiquem atentos. ;-)

E por último e não menos importante, obrigada à todos pelos comentários fofos. Adoro vocês!

Até o próximo.


	6. Aquele com o poder

**Capítulo 4 – Aquele com o poder...**

"**_E dizem _**

_**Que um herói viria nos salvar **_

_**Não vou ficar aqui parado esperando **_

_**Me agarrarei nas asas de uma águia **_

**_Observe enquanto voaremos para longe"_**

_**(Hero – Nickelback)**_

_Godric's Hollow, Halloween de 1998._

Harry cambaleou levemente quando seus pés tocaram o chão. Olhou ao redor e o ar de desolação que pairava em Godric's Hollow parecia sufocá-lo. A casa permanecia no mesmo estado de destruição que ele encontrara no ano anterior, quando fora ali com Lupin. No entanto, havia algo a mais naquele lugar, que o deixava diferente. Talvez fossem as lembranças, que ali eram intensas e quase perturbadoras.

Recordava-se perfeitamente do quanto aquilo o afetara, o quanto aquilo mexera no seu emocional... o lugar onde seus pais foram assassinados, o lugar onde ele fora marcado pelo Lorde das Trevas, o lugar onde o seu destino fora traçado...

Mas não, aquele não era o momento para isso. Embrenhar-se em memórias não o ajudaria em nada. Ele precisava manter-se lúcido, senhor de sua razão.

Agir friamente nunca fora a sua característica marcante. Querendo ou não, Snape tinha certa razão em dizer que grifinórios eram emotivos demais e sempre deixavam que o _heroísmo_ falasse mais alto. Mas agora era diferente, ele precisava ser o mais frio possível, calcular com precisão o que deveria fazer, porque não era uma prova cabeluda de poções que ele tinha pela frente, mas o momento decisivo da guerra que pesava em seus ombros.

O motivo que o levara até aquele lugar fora o fato de que era o lugar mais distante e seguro que conhecia. Uma estranha intuição lhe dizia que não era prudente que o duelo com Voldemort fosse ser em Hogwarts, tão perto das pessoas que amava. Devia ser algo só entre os dois, e Harry não queria correr o risco de se distrair com a possibilidade de Rony e Hermione, ou até mesmo Gina, se intrometerem naquilo.

Tudo começara na madrugada daquele dia. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam hospedados em Grimmauld Place – mesmo que Harry não tivesse o menor desejo de voltar àquela casa - estudando as possibilidades de conseguirem destruir Nagini, a única horcrux restante além do fragmento que ainda habitava o corpo de Voldemort. Se perguntassem a Harry como ele conseguira encontrar e destruir todas as outras horcruxes, ele nem iria saber definir. Havia um misto de sorte e estranhas coincidências, além da colaboração dos poucos membros da Ordem da Fênix que sabia a respeito da imortalidade do Lorde Negro – entre esses Severus Snape, que para surpresa de Harry, tinha pistas sobre o enigmático RAB, que souberam ser o irmão de Sirius, Regulus Arcturus Black.

Uma história longa e estranha demais, que no momento não vale a pena ser contada, sendo que o que realmente interessa é que o comensal da morte havia destruído o medalhão de Slytherin e morrido nessa empreitada.

Uma a uma, as pistas que levavam às demais horcruxes foram surgindo, levando-os aos lugares mais sinistros da Grã-Bretanha e também mais impregnados de magia negra. Não fosse o auxílio de Rony e Hermione, que sempre acompanhavam Harry quando ele ia em busca de algum vestígio da alma do Lorde Negro, talvez o _eleito_ tivesse perecido nessa aventura, como quando fora destruir a taça de Helga Hufflepuff e uma estranha maldição começara a percorrer o seu corpo, lhe roubando a força. Não fosse o raciocínio rápido de Hermione, que identificara a maldição e descobrira um modo de neutralizá-la, a morte teria sido certa.

-Se a gente deixasse você morrer, a Gina nos esfolaria vivos e nos daria de comer pras galinhas da minha mãe. – Rony justificou, abraçado à Hermione, que tentava conter as lágrimas, quando Harry se recuperara, após ter sido tratado por Madame Pomfrey.

A amizade daqueles dois e a força de Gina foram o que o impediram de cair por diversas vezes. Mas ele também não se deixaria abater tão facilmente, não enquanto não mandasse Tom Riddle para o quinto dos infernos.

E na madrugada daquele Halloween, Harry acordara num rompante, com a certeza de que sua vida seria decidida naquele dia. Não fora nenhum tipo de visão com Voldemort ou algum sonho estranho. Fora simplesmente uma certeza forte e que parecia decididamente clara àimplesmente uma certeza forte e que parecia decididamente clara m a certeza de que sua vida seria decidida naquele dia. nao a seus olhos: Voldemort iria atacar Hogwarts.

A princípio fora só aquela sensação de que as coisas iriam se decidir logo que o envolvera, mas depois veio um súbito pavor: Gina estava lá e também tantas outras pessoas que lhe eram queridas.

O restante do dia foi de expectativa e preparo. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix haviam sido contatados para que se mantivessem em alerta e Tonks juntamente com Kingsley Shacklebolt ficaram responsáveis por deixar o quartel de aurores sob alerta.

Mas o dia seguira sem que nada de anormal tivesse acontecido e mesmo sob o olhar um tanto quanto cético de Rony, eles partiram para Hogwarts. E daí em diante, Harry tinha se dedicado unicamente a tentar abrir sua mente propositadamente para Voldemort e deixá-lo ver onde estaria. Nunca pensou que fosse fazer isso um dia, mas quanto mais ele ficava próximo da destruição de Voldemort, mais forte ele se sentia. E com o tempo, ele conseguira uma certa capacidade em abrir e fechar sua mente, mesmo que essa aptidão nunca fosse se tornar tão poderosa quanto a do próprio Lorde.

Enquanto Hogwarts estava sendo atacada, o único pensamento que Harry deixava que flutuasse em sua mente é que estava pronto, que só estava esperando que Voldemort aparecesse. Deixava aquilo fluir e se espalhar por ele, esperando que em algum momento o Lorde das Trevas recebesse aquela mensagem.

O ataque se tornara mais intenso; lobisomens, dementadores e comensais pareciam movidos por uma força obsessiva. A batalha era feroz, como Harry nunca presenciara antes. E quando sentira que Voldemort finalmente recebera o seu _"recado mental"_, ele acionara a chave de portal e fora transportado para aquele lugar. Porque dizem que o princípio e o fim das coisas estão no mesmo lugar. E aquela história teria fim, no mesmo lugar onde começara: Godric's Hollow!

Harry arquejou levemente, quando sentiu um estranho arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha e agitar o seu corpo. Todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram, enquanto caminhava pelos escombros de seu antigo lar. Não era a magia antiga que restara de seus pais que estava ali, mas era algo mais forte e estranho.

"_Magia Negra"_, concluiu, segurando a varinha com mais firmeza em sua mão direita. Começou a deslizar pelos escombros destruídos com mais cuidado, tentando seguir o rastro que aquele poder deixava no ar.

_**-O mestre tinha razão em dizer que o pivete é um sentimentalóide!** _– Um sibilo sussurrante chegou aos ouvidos de Harry, que nem precisou se esforçar para saber o que era.

**-_E o seu mestre sabe que vai ser destruído nessa noite? _**_– _Harry respondeu na língua das cobras.

Mesmo sem ter visto o "animalzinho de estimação de Voldemort", ele sabia que Nagini estava ali, sibilando de maneira zombeteira.

**-_O mestre nunca vai ser destruído!_**

E quando Harry chegou ao que antigamente era a cozinha da casa dos Potter, deparou-se com a enorme serpente, que deslizava com elegância por entre tijolos quebrados e móveis destroçados, erguendo sua enorme cabeça, como se tivesse a intenção de receber um afago de seu tão adorado mestre.

Lord Voldemort.

O bruxo das Trevas estava ali, parado no meio dos escombros, intensificando o ar lúgubre e mortiço que assombrava o antigo lar dos Potter. Não havia sorrisos de escárnio e nem gargalhadas zombeteiras. Na pouca iluminação da casa, só os olhos de íris vermelhas brilhavam, denotando todo o desejo maníaco e obsessivo que movia as suas ações.

-Você me chamou e eis que estou aqui, Harry Potter! – Voldemort sibilou friamente, acompanhando todos os movimentos de seu oponente. – Teve medo de morrer em frente aos seus amigos e por isso quis um duelo afastado?

-Você tentou me matar outras vezes e não conseguiu. Porque tem tanta certeza que irá conseguir agora?

-Moleque insolente, acha que pode resistir muito tempo ao poder que eu adquiri durante anos de estudo e preparo? Acha que consegue resistir a mim, que fui mais longe do que todos os bruxos de nosso tempo? Mais longe até do que o nobre Dumbledore, que lutara tanto contra as Artes das Trevas, para morrer pelas mãos do seu próprio aliado? – E pela primeira vez o Lorde das Trevas se permitiu soltar um riso debochado. – A nobreza o levou a morrer da forma mais covarde e fútil possível.

Harry inspirou o ar profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Tocar no nome de Dumbledore sempre fazia que algo dentro do seu interior se contorcesse de ódio, ainda mais nele que presenciara toda aquela cena e não pudera fazer nada.

-Dumbledore se sacrificou para que eu pudesse derrotá-lo! – Harry rugiu, erguendo a varinha. – E há muito tempo você deveria saber que os sacrifícios nunca são em vão.

-Belas palavras, Potter! Realmente belas! - O Lorde também ergueu a sua varinha e uma expressão de satisfação se espalhava em sua face viperina. – Vamos ver se com a minha nova varinha conseguiremos ter um duelo de verdade.

Com um movimento elegante Voldemort inclinara as costas em uma debochada reverência, sem despregar os olhos de Harry.

Assim que o Lorde endireitara a sua postura, Harry iniciou o duelo, lançando um feitiço que foi facilmente rechaçado por este e que logo em seguida lançara outro. Harry se protegeu atrás de uma viga de madeira, que fora atingida em seu lugar e começara a pegar fogo.

-Saia e encare a morte, Harry Potter!

Com um grito gutural, Harry saíra e lançara outro feitiço. Jorros coloridos disparavam em todas as direções, ricocheteando nos escombros da casa destruída e transformando tudo em um inferno de fogo e fumaça. O duelo avançava e era difícil dizer quem estava em vantagem. Voldemort poderia ser um exímio duelista, ter anos e anos de experiência, mas os feitiços de Harry eram igualmente poderosos e igualmente precisos.

Desde o seu último encontro com o rapaz, nas proximidades da passagem para Avalon, que o Lorde Negro compreendera que era estupidez subestimar o seu inimigo. Fizera isso outras tantas vezes e isso não lhe trouxera a vitória definitiva. Ah, o espírito Sonserino tinha de ser preservado, tinha de fazer tudo fria e racionalmente. Potter tinha uma fraqueza e tudo o que Voldemort precisava era explorá-la. E afinal de contas, ele era imortal, tinha os seus preciosos tesouros que lhe garantiriam a vida eterna, não tinha com o que se preocupar realmente.

-_Crucio!_ – O Lorde proferiu, após desobstruir o seu caminho até Harry. A fumaça se tornava cada vez mais sufocante, mas Voldemort parecia não se importar com esse detalhe, enquanto que o Eleito buscava uma forma de se esgueirar para fora da casa.

-_Protego!_ – Harry conjurou o escudo, sem nem saber como conseguira devido a fuligem que penetrara em seus pulmões. Ele cambaleou um pouco e teve de se apoiar em uma coluna que ainda permanecera de pé. Olhou ao redor e viu que Voldemort afastava tudo o que dificultava o seu caminho até ele. Mas não fora isso o que chamara a sua atenção.

**-_Você não tem chances contra o Mestre, garoto arrogante!Curve-se ante as trevas do desespero!_**

_**-Cale-se Nagini!** – _Voldemort sibilou de volta.

Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo Harry erguera sua varinha contra a cobra, sem nem se preocupar com a presença de Voldemort ali.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

O urro medonho que escapara de Voldemort só não foi mais horripilante do que a constatação de que a maldição da morte proferida por Harry não tivera o efeito desejado. A cobra Nagini apenas recuara alguns metros, para logo em seguida abrir sua enorme boca e estirar sua língua bifurcada. Se ela possuísse um rosto humano, poder-se-ia dizer que havia uma expressão de ódio mortal em sua face.

-Então você sabe... – A constatação de que Harry estava de posse do seu tão valioso segredo desabou sobre o Lorde Negro, que arregalara os olhos de fúria e choque. -Mas ainda assim sua maldição da morte é tão medíocre que não fez mal algum à minha Nagini.

-Sim, eu sei sobre o seu segredinho, _Riddle! – _O rapaz respondeu, tomando uma postura defensiva. – Segredos foram feitos para serem descobertos, não é? Eu destruí todas as outras e vou terminar o que comecei!

**-_Mestre, deixe-me mostrar o que sou capaz de fazer a esse atrevido!_ **– Nagini se aproximou, arreganhando a boca ameaçadoramente.

Voldemort observava com puro ódio o rapaz a sua frente, sem conseguir entender como aquele moleque magricela, que não sabia nem lançar uma maldição imperdoável, pudera descobrir o seu segredo e destruir algumas de suas horcruxes. E mais do que isso, o que verdadeiramente o espantava era que Harry não tivesse sofrido nenhum dano aparente, muito pelo contrário, parecia saudável como se o que tivesse enfrentado fosse apenas uma partida amistosa de quadribol.

"_Maldito Dumbledore"_

Obviamente o velho mestre se encarregara de investigar os pontos fracos do Lorde das Trevas e entregar todos os segredos ao seu adorado pupilo. Malditos fossem os dois! Mas Voldemort ainda possuía Nagini e ele lutaria com todas as suas forças para preservar o resquício de alma que habitava o corpo daquele ser rastejante.

**-_Venha Nagini, venha!_**_ – _Harry sussurrou, encarando os olhos da serpente. Nagini começou a deslizar seu enorme corpo pelo corpo do rapaz, com a intenção de envolvê-lo em seu abraço mortal, e ergueu sua cabeça, até que estivesse na mesma altura da dele. – **_Olhe para mim!_**

**-_Eu posso mordê-lo e meu veneno iria correr lentamente por suas veias, até que você fosse mais inútil que um trouxa miserável! E você iria sofrer aos pouquinhos, para que tentasse lutar contra meu mestre e descobrir que não conseguiria!_**

**_-Olhe para mim, Nagini!_** – Harry sussurrou novamente e cravou os seus olhos de um verde profundo nos olhos de Nagini.

**_-Nagini saia daí, cobra estúpida!_** – Voldemort sibilou com fúria. Uma viga de madeira quase totalmente consumida pelas chamas caiu na sua frente e ele teve de removê-la antes que se aproximasse de Harry e sua preciosa cobra.

Harry estava se esforçando ao máximo para não desviar os olhos de Nagini. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, devido a fumaça que irritava sua visão, mas ele se forçava a não piscar. Notou que a cada segundo a cobra parecia cada vez mais imóvel, como se algo em seus olhos verdes aprisionasse a atenção dela.

Antes que Voldemort pudesse se aproximar mais, ele viu algo brilhando nas mãos de Harry. Talvez fosse o efeito das chamas que crepitavam ao seu redor, mas o Lorde teve a impressão que algo faiscava em mil cores nas mãos do jovem grifinório.

Um último grito de ira escapara de sua garganta, antes que visse Harry erguer a mão esquerda contra Nagini e ver que havia uma magnífica adaga de prata ali.

Era Govannon, a insígnia sagrada de Avalon. Feita de matéria e magia, concebida no seio do lar ancestral da feitiçaria e do conhecimento; remodelada para que Harry pudesse destruir Voldemort e assim pudesse assegurar o equilíbrio no mundo mágico.

Harry cravou a arma na boca da cobra, que mal conseguira esboçar uma reação, e fez a sua lâmina afiada deslizar pelo seu corpo, até que ela desabasse a seus pés, completamente morta. Do corpo mutilado jorrara aos borbotões o seu sangue escuro que rapidamente manchou as mãos e a roupa de Harry.

Voldemort se tornara completamente mortal.

O rapaz respirava rapidamente, ainda atônito com o que fizera e vira que com um movimento desajeitado a cobra desabara à sua frente. Seu corpo malhado ainda estremeceu por uns segundos, até que se consumisse em seu próprio veneno.

-Como você fez isso?

-Não é só você que tem os seus segredinhos, Riddle!

-Pare de me chamar dessa forma, Potter! – Voldemort esbravejou e uma parte do teto desabou onde antes ficava o quarto dos pais de Harry.

Harry segurou Govannon com mais firmeza em sua mão esquerda, enquanto que com a outra mão erguia sua varinha.

Anos e anos se passaram, tantas coisas aconteceram; mas, finalmente, o momento do duelo final chegara. O momento em que a profecia se cumpriria.

Assim como Harry pressentira esse momento, o Lorde Negro também o pressentira. Os dois bruxos se encaravam firmemente, raiva e desprezo estampados nos olhos verdes e vermelhos. Não havia nada e nem ninguém entre eles. Ninguém que pudesse salvar Harry e nem horcrux para garantir a vida eterna de Voldemort.

Jorros chispando em todas as direções, maldições sendo lançadas e rebatidas, palavras de ódio sendo trocadas... era um duelo de vida ou morte.

A fúria que emanava dos olhos e dos gestos do Lorde das Trevas era o suficiente para apavorar qualquer criatura. Ele odiava o garoto à sua frente, odiava a insuportável Ordem da Fênix, odiava a irritante memória de Dumbledore, odiava saber que todos os seus esforços, todos os anos de estudo em magia negra foram frustrados por aqueles imundos amigos dos trouxas.

Ódio.

Aquele sentimento emanava de Voldemort em grandes e sucessivas ondas. Tão poderosas quanto qualquer um de seus feitiços e ainda mais mortais do que suas maldições. O seu ódio o levara a ser quem era, a se tornar um amante da magia negra. Fora o seu ódio que o fizera assassinar seu pai e seus avós, a aniquilar qualquer vestígio de humanidade que existisse nele.

Tudo bem, Harry Potter conseguira destruir suas horcruxes. Nada pode ser mantido em total sigilo. Mas ele não iria sair vivo de Godric's Hollow, mas não iria mesmo.

-_Avada Kedavra!_

O ódio pontuava suas palavras, reforçando o efeito da maldição da morte. Harry arrastara uma coluna para lhe servir de escudo, absorvendo assim o feitiço, mas mesmo protegido, ele conseguira sentir o quanto conseguira deixar Voldemort irritado.

E aquilo não era e nunca seria boa coisa.

Em seguida Voldemort desintegrara o escudo de Harry, transformando-o em poeira. Com um feitiço mudo lançou o rapaz contra uma parede, fazendo-o bater as costas dolorosamente e deixá-lo atordoado.

-Você vai morrer como os seus pais, que pagaram por sua ousadia! – Voldemort fizera outro movimento com a varinha e Harry sentira o seu corpo paralisar e erguer-se alguns centímetros acima do chão, como se fosse um títere. – Vai morrer como Dumbledore, que deu a vida pela sua estúpida e fracassada causa.

E se aproximando de Harry, de modo que os dois ficassem frente a frente, o Lorde completou:

-E eu vou ter o prazer de acabar com a sua vida patética com as minhas próprias mãos, como se fosse uma mosca irritante, que _deve_ ser esmagada. – Os olhos de íris escarlates estavam vidrados, enquanto ele sussurrava toda a sua vilania contra o rapaz. – E você vai morrer tendo a certeza de que não foi capaz de proteger os seus amiguinhos e que depois eu vou matar um de cada vez, fazendo-os sofrer tudo o que você temeu. Ou quem sabe eu os transforme em meus escravos, para que a cada dia desejem o momento onde eu serei misericordioso e lhes dê a dádiva de morrer.

-Você... não vai! – Harry disse, a voz falhando. Seu cérebro estava ficando embotado, devido ao excesso de fumaça inspirada e agora pela pressão que Voldemort fazia para mantê-lo imóvel, mantendo-o comprimido como se estivesse preso por cordas invisíveis.

-Vou sim e você vai morrer carregando a culpa de saber que não foi capaz de protegê-los – E riu baixinho, com toda a sordidez que existia em seu ser – Vai ser como se você próprio os tivesse matado, uma vez que sei o quanto o seu espírito nobre e valente jurou que iria mantê-los a salvo. Você é egoísta, Potter, porque eu sei que você não está ligando para "salvar o mundo mágico", mas se importando unicamente em salvar a sua pele e a dos seus amigos.

Voldemort esticou sua mão e seus dedos longos e pálidos se fecharam ao redor do pescoço de Harry, sentindo a vida que pulsava nele; sentindo que estava ali, totalmente ao seu alcance, a chance de conquistar a sua soberania. Potter era apenas um ícone, um símbolo que dava forças e esperança àqueles que lhe ofereciam resistência. E uma vez que ele estivesse derrotado, nada mais seria capaz de deter o seu poder.

-Você não é nada!

Fogo e escuridão. As trevas dominavam os pensamentos de Harry, sendo que tudo o que ele conseguia ver era o olhar de serpente de Voldemort, destilando o seu veneno por seu corpo e lhe arrancando a vida. Sentiu sua cicatriz explodindo em dor, fazendo com que um filete de sangue quente e pegajoso escorresse por seu rosto. Todo o ódio que emanava de Voldemort atravessava Harry como punhais de fogo e nem a sua recente habilidade de bloquear ataques mentais externos fora capaz de deter aquilo.

-Curve-se à morte, Potter!

Ao longe, uma voz sussurrava em seu ouvido, fazendo-o fraquejar, fazendo-o perder a consciência. A voz gélida do Lorde das Trevas sussurrava todos os horrores do futuro que aguardava Gina, Rony e Hermione, e a pressão dos dedos dele ao redor de seu pescoço se tornava ainda mais intensa.

Harry prometera a si mesmo que não importasse o que ocorresse, não deixaria nada acontecer a eles, sua família. Tanto esforço para destruir todas as horcruxes, para lidar com as dificuldades da guerra, e ele iria morrer assim, sem conseguir se mover. As pessoas confiaram nele diversas vezes, lhe deram apoio, lhe deram armas.

"_Eu acredito e confio em você" – _A voz suave e melodiosa de Eriu flutuou em sua memória, assim como as costumeiras afirmações de Rony e Hermione, que foram com ele até o fim do mundo em busca dos fragmentos da alma de Voldemort. "_Eu vou lutar como sempre fiz e como sempre vou fazer." – _A declaração de Gina naquela mesma noite lhe deu a certeza de que ela nunca se entregaria facilmente e que ele não deveria proceder da mesma forma.

Gárgulas vorazes, quantas vezes ele não jurara que nada de mal iria acontecer a Gina? Tantas e tantas vezes, que aquilo se tornara um mantra em sua rotina. E se ele fraquejasse justamente agora, o futuro dela estaria em risco.

"_Deixe a magia fluir por seu corpo"_

Harry sentia os seus membros amolecendo aos poucos, a vida se esvaindo, a morte lhe sussurrando sua cantiga lúgubre. A varinha escapou de seus dedos e caiu no chão poeirento. As chamas ao seu redor lambiam o que restava das paredes de seu antigo lar e Harry achou que conseguira vislumbrar uma parte do inferno naquele momento.

"_Libere o poder que existe dentro de você"_

Se existia algum poder superior naquele mundo, Harry não soube dizer. Talvez fosse a sua determinação ou a perspectiva de saber que era sua _obrigação _cuidar daqueles que amava, que lhe desse um novo ânimo. Como se uma chama percorresse o seu corpo, sentiu as ondas de poder lhe aquecendo e dando sensibilidade aos seus membros. Corpo alma e magia fundindo-se com a essência maléfica do Lorde Negro, numa batalha pessoal.

Nada de feitiços e nada de maldições, apenas o cerne de seus poderes.

O poder concentrou-se em sua mão esquerda e com um movimento preciso, Harry ergueu o braço e cravou Govannon no peito de Voldemort. Os olhos de seu oponente se arregalaram de surpresa e Harry sentiu os dedos deste tentando desesperadamente terminar de estrangulá-lo, sem obter sucesso.

A sua mão permanecia firme, como se estivesse congelada, pois sabia que presa entre seus dedos estava a vida que lhe pertencia, aquela vida condenada à maldição da morte. Observava tudo, como se estivesse fora de seu próprio corpo, como se aquela firmeza não fosse dele, mas de outrem que lhe dava forças, algo que vinha das profundezas de seu ser.

Harry jamais iria ser capaz de descrever o horror de sentir-se preso dentro daquele olhar. Era como se aquilo o tragasse, sugasse o que havia de melhor nele. Como se a consciência da morte lhe revelasse tudo o que de mais aterrorizante existia.

E então aquele brilho maníaco cessara, assim como a escuridão começou a envolver Harry em uma confortável e doce entrega... Não era nobre, mas Harry experimentara um certo e maníaco prazer preenchê-lo por dentro quando sentira a vida do Lorde das Trevas se esvaindo. Ele conseguira. De vítima se tornara algoz, e a maldita profecia se cumprira.

Surpreendentemente, suas mãos não ficaram manchadas com o sangue daquele ser abjeto, não carregaria essa marca em sua vida. Mas Harry não conseguia se sentir aliviado. Ele vira, bem lá no fundo dos olhos do Lorde Negro, todo o fascínio que havia nas trevas. E aquilo o perturbara, como se uma voz lasciva lhe sussurrasse as maravilhas que havia na escuridão.

Algo às suas costas estalou e uma das vigas que ainda sustentava o precário telhado desabou. A fumaça se intensificara de tal forma, que era impossível enxergar algo que estivesse a apenas um metro de distância. Harry tossiu, e tapou parte do rosto com as mãos, na tentativa de se manter lúcido. Conseguiu alcançar a sua varinha que caíra no chão e antes que a exaustão sugasse o resto de suas forças, com um último olhar de asco - ainda meio descrente de que conseguira matar Voldemort –, Harry vira uma mão prateada refulgir diante de seus olhos. E ele mergulhou na inconsciência.

XXXX

Ele caminhara no escuro por muito tempo. Poderiam ser dias, meses ou até mesmo intermináveis eras. Não importava, era horripilante da mesma forma. Ele fizera o que tinha de ser feito, mas ainda assim a consciência de que ele fora responsável por uma morte o aterrorizava.

Isso não o tornava semelhante à Voldemort? Ou fora o destino que o colocara naquela posição?

Não importava.

Agora ele se sentia sozinho como nunca, como se houvesse algo de muito ruim dentro dele. Como se um monstro maligno rastejasse dentro de seu ser, devorando a sua integridade. Será que ele teria coragem de encarar os outros sabendo que tinha acabado com uma vida, mesmo que essa vida tenha amaldiçoado a paz de tantas outras pessoas?

"Harry!" - Uma voz o chamou, uma voz que ele seria capaz de reconhecer na balbúrdia de uma multidão. - "Harry, volte para nós!"

Harry se sentia impuro, indigno. Sentia que era melhor se trancar dentro de si mesmo e evitar que a sua presença contaminasse os outros.

"Harry, porque você não acorda?" – A voz indagara, e havia um misto de dor e mágoa em seu tom. - "Harry, volte para nós!"

Voltar? Ali, dentro de sua mente, ele se sentia mais tranqüilo. Não iria ferir ninguém. Era absurdo, mas era assim que ele se sentia. Não havia glória nenhuma em ter vencido o seu oponente, apenas o horror de sentir o hálito putrefeito da morte.

"Eu tenho medo" – Ele finalmente respondeu, sentindo apenas aquela gélida escuridão o envolver.

"Medo do que, Harry? Está tudo bem!"

"Eu não quero ferir vocês" – Sussurrou, sentindo suas mãos pegajosas. Era sangue em suas mãos, sangue que o contaminava. - "Eu não quero"

"Você nunca faria isso" – Harry sentira uma mão de toque quente acariciar o seu rosto, e o perfume de flores invadiu suas narinas, lhe dando aquela sensação de bem estar que há muito tempo estivera perdida. "Volte para nós, volte para mim".

Aquilo era autêntico, a coisa mais verdadeira que existia em sua vida. O toque das mãos de Gina sempre traria essa sensação para ele, de que tudo o que eles viviam era real. Tudo o que ele fizera, todo o sacrifício era para não acabar com aquela frágil esperança de futuro que eles tinham.

"Harry, volte!"

Gina precisava e queria ter ele por perto. Ela conseguira encontrá-lo na escuridão de seus medos e o chamara de volta. Ele tinha prometido, não tinha? Não tinha prometido para si mesmo que voltaria para ela? Agora era a hora de cumprir a sua promessa.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a luz suave do sol que entrava pelos vitrais da Ala Hospitalar. Olhos castanhos o encararam em expectativa, enquanto ele tentava processar todas aquelas informações: ele estava a salvo e conseguira acabar com Voldemort.

Então ele vira o sorriso transformar o rosto de Gina.

Onde antes havia medo e incerteza, agora só existia uma expressão de puro alívio. A garota se inclinou sobre ele e envolveu o seu corpo em seus braços. O abraço era quente, reconfortante. O abraço com aroma de flores e calor de verão. O abraço que alguém recebe quando finalmente retorna ao seu lar. Porque agora _ela_ era o seu lar, a certeza de que tudo aquilo tivera um propósito nobre.

Sentiu o seu rosto ser lavado pelas lágrimas dela e era como se aquilo o purificasse, fizesse deslizar e escoar tudo aquilo de negativo que ele sentira.

-Acabou Harry! - Gina sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, como se o embalasse. - Acabou!

-Gina... – Harry murmurou, a voz fraca e rouca.

-Shh, 'tá tudo bem! – Ela garantiu, intensificando o abraço e Harry se permitiu apenas sentir o conforto de saber que aquela história realmente tivera um fim.

-Gina, _ele_ foi embora, eu consegui! – Ele disse baixinho e somente agora uma onda de alívio o envolvera. – Eu consegui! Eu estou livre! – Ele balbuciava repetidamente, como se só assim fosse capaz de assimilar aquela verdade.

Gina se afastou um pouco e sorriu. Um riso meio choroso, como se aquela sensação de alívio que dominara Harry também fosse sentida por ela.

-Cadê o Rony e a Hermione? – Harry perguntou, notando a ausência dos amigos.

-Descansando na torre da grifinória...

E Gina contou tudo o que acontecera na batalha de Hogwarts, após Harry ter ido para Godric's Hollow: como o ataque prosseguira, quem estava ferido, quem fora preso, quem tinha perecido. O rapaz não conseguiu conter a surpresa de saber que os centauros haviam se envolvido de certa forma na batalha, quando perseguiram os lobisomens na Floresta Proibida.

Ainda tendo os braços de Gina ao redor de seu corpo, era como se toda aquela história fosse apenas a recordação remota de uma história de terror ouvida muito tempo antes. Ou então um pesadelo que fora quase esquecido.

Então Gina se afastara do abraço de Harry, a expressão em seu rosto se tornando um tanto séria, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você tenha praticamente obrigado o meu irmão e a Hermione a terem feito um Voto Perpétuo! – A garota disse, os olhos levemente arregalados. – Você pensou nos riscos disso?

-Eu não parei de pensar nisso, Gina! – Harry se apoiou nos travesseiros e ergueu o corpo, reclamando um pouco por ter ficado tanto tempo deitado e sentir suas costas doloridas. – Mas era necessário fazer isso. Eu sabia que vocês iriam cuidar uns dos outros, e com o Voto Perpétuo eu iria ter essa certeza! Eu precisava saber que vocês não iriam atrás de mim quando eu fosse procurar Voldemort!

Gina abriu a boca para retrucar, dizer que fora estupidez da parte dele ter agido daquela forma, mas um gesto do rapaz a calou.

-Eu arriscaria tudo pra deixar você em segurança. Tudo!

Havia muito que ser dito, havia muito que ser ouvido. Em breve a Ala Hospitalar seria invadida pelas pessoas que iriam querer saber o que tinha acontecido no duelo entre Harry e Voldemort, mas Gina Weasley não se importou com aquilo no momento. Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi beijar Harry e garantir que todo o esforço dele nunca iria ser em vão.

XXXX

Notas:

1-Espero que a prévia não tenha deixado vocês com muita raiva de mim. Eu só tinha a intenção de mostrar que estava viva e que não havia abandonado vocês (ahá, não vou me aposentar das fics tão cedo).

2-Até agora foi o capítulo mais difícil da fic, afinal de contas, foi a destruição do malvado Lorde das Trevas (Não descanse em paz, milorde). E a dificuldade estava em mostrar tudo o que eu tinha em mente, sem ficar forçado ou clichê. Sem contar que a proximidade do lançamento do último livro me deixou tensa. (e lembrem-se que isso é uma fanfic, que eu nunca tive a intenção de tentar superar a mestra JK Rowling e que sem dúvidas o duelo final dela será brilhante)

3-Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência. Eu me inspirei na fic "Harry Potter e o Último Horcrux" da minha mestra Sônia Sag para compor algumas cenas desse capítulo, inclusive sobre a destruição da taça de Helga Hufflepuff.

4-Acho que daqui pra frente vou conseguir postar com mais freqüência. Tudo bem que não vão ser capítulos semanais como no "o país das fadas", mas também não vou ficar meses sem postar. E também aqui encerro os flashbacks da guerra. Não eram estritamente necessárias pro andamento da fic, mas eu achei que tinham pontas soltas que precisavam ser ajeitadas. Então daqui pra frente entraremos no mistério da fic, que eu estou ansiosa para desenvolver risada malvada.

5-E o mais importante de tudo: obrigadíssima pela paciência e carinho de vocês comigo. Sintam-se abraçados, beijados e afofados.

Até o próximo capítulo. o/

See ya!


End file.
